


My Miraculous

by nervoussurfer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug, My Immortal
Genre: Alternate Universe - My Immortal, Finished, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Multi, Thanks for the ride, You dont have to read all the chapters to read the finale, has anyone noticed this work has fourtyfive slated chapters, hmm wonder why what a mystery, what do i even tag this as, when the original MI only has fourtyfour?, why have i done this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 24,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervoussurfer/pseuds/nervoussurfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a new year at Hogwarts, and Ebony Mari’nette Dementia Raven Dupain-Cheng Maé has come back to dominate one last time for her seventh year. A Miraculous Ladybug My Immortal AU.</p><p>We didn't need this. I'm sorry, fandom. I'm sorry it had to be me. I'm sorry that I had to be the villain in your browser history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1.

Chapter 1.

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) alya, blood_redd_spotzX666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Adrien ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Ebony Mari’nette Dementia Raven Dupain-Cheng Maé and I have long ebony black hair (that’s how I got my nickname) with shiny blue highlights and red ribbons that reaches my mid-back and deep sea blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Mireille (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Christoph Maé but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a witch, an a superhero, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England(I moved here from Paris) where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Morgan de Toi and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black golden beaded top with a black faux-leather furlined waterfall jacket over that, and a black tulle skirt, metallic-thread gold fishnets and black biker boots. I was also wearing my signature tassel-pendant necklace. I was wearing black lipstick, bone-white foundation, black eyeliner and gold eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. Those preps, Chloe and Sabrina, stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Ebony!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Adrien Agreste!

“What’s up Adrien?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2.

AN: Fangz 2 blood_redd_spotzX666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok! But fangz 2 th ppl who lik it! Clack clakc (like madybles of a bug cuz bugz r creppy!) !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was laquered black ebony wood and inside it was deep red velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black pencil dress with long lace sleeves and a studded belt, my tassel pendent necklace, black fishnets and biker boots. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, including my Miraculous earrings, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Wren (AN: Alya dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length cherry red hair with amber streaks and blinked her piercing pink eyes. Then she put on her glasses, and idk how she saw me in the forst place, cuz she’s blind without them. She put on her Eduardo Noriega t-shirt with red laced darkened waist shorts, fishnets and high-heeled black riding boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick bone-white foundation and black eyeliner.)

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Adrien Agreste yesterday!” she said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Adrien?” she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Adrien walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Coeur de Pirate are having a concert in Hogsmeade.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love CdP. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why am I able to pump these out so quickly help me

Chapter 3.

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN ALYA! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 Coure d Pirrate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the concert I put on my black shin boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped black fishnets. Then I put on a dusty salmon minidress with leather shoulder sleeves and all this lace stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some CDP. I painted my nails black and put on a REASONABLE AMOUNT of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was feeling comfortable with my mixed-race complection that day. I licked the blood off my wrist, then drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Adrien was waiting there in front of his flying limo. He was wearing a Dionysos t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black cargo pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

“Hi Adrien!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Ebony.” he said back, using my nickname and making me blush. We walked into his flying black Hummer limo (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Coeur de Pirate and Eths. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Coeur de Pirate.

“Et j’ai laissé mon coeur loin d’ici  
Battant dans les bras de l’indécis  
Sans remords sans regrets, j’irai le retrouver  
Je ne sais pas si je dois t’en parler” sang Béatrice (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

“Béatrice is so fucking hot.” I said to Adrien, pointing to her as she sung, filling the club with her amazing voice.

Suddenly Adrien looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like her better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Adrien sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Béatrice and Chloe fucking Bourgeois likes her too. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Adrien. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Mathias and Béatrice for their autographs and photos with them. We got CdP concert tees. Adrien and I crawled back into the Hummer limo, but Adrien didn’t go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into……………………… the Forbidden Forest!


	4. Chapter 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've done four chapters of this in what like 3 hours tops. End me. Why can't I write like this for my legitimate fics

AN: I sed stup flaming ok ebony’s name is ENOBY nut mari su OK! ADRIEN IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok! als dere is a plot twets dont ruun it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“ADRIEN!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Adrien didn’t answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

“Ebony?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Adrien leaned in extra-close and I looked into his startlingly green cat eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly just as I Adrien kissed me passionately. Adrien climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. I thought this wasn’t like him but I went with it. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he tried to put his thingie into my you-know-what, but he’d forgot to take of my skirt. So he did that and then we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

It was…………………………………………………….Gabriel Agreste!


	5. Chapter 5.

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Gabril Agrts swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at hm sun 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good comemts!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriel made and Adrien and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

“You ludacris fools!” he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Adrien comforted me. When we went back to the castle Gabriel took us to Professor Snape, Mme. Mendeleiev, Professor McGonagall and Mlle Bustier who were all looking very angry.

“They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!” he yelled in a furious voice.

“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Mme. Mendeleiev.

“How dare you?” demanded Professor Snape.

And then Adrien shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HER!”

Everyone was quiet. Gabriel Agreste and Mlle Bustier still looked mad but Professor Snape said. “Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms.”

Adrien and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

“Are you okay, Ebony?” Adrien asked me gently.

“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to the girl’s dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a floaty floor-length nightdress with a loose neckline and black flats. When I came out….

Adrien was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘C'était salement romantique’ by Coeur de Pirate. I was so flattered, even though he wasn’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


	6. Chapter 6.

AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood comonts!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a ruched snakeskin-print skirt that was all ruffly around the edge and a boat-neck long sleeved loose top with a skull print and wedge boots that were knit and black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, two dangly crosses in my lobes, and my Miraculous earrings in my helix piercing. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale brown face of a gothic boy with short kinky hair with red tint in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn’t have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red sharingan contact lenses that for some reason reminded me of Adrien’s and there was no dorky headphones on his neck anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy American surfer accent. He looked exactly like Bryan Trésor. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I’m a girl so I didn’t get one you sicko.

“I’m so sorry.” he said in a shy voice.

“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.

“My name’s Nino, although most people call me Vampire these days.” he grumbled.

“Why?” I exclaimed.

“Because I love the taste of human blood.” he giggled.

“Well, I am a vampire.” I confessed.

“Really?” he whimpered.

“Yeah.” I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Adrien came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	7. Chapter 7. Bring me 2 life

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god coemmts. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Emony isn’t a Mari Sue ok she isn’t perfect SHES A SATANITS! n she has problemz shes undr pessur as a prtekttr 4 godz sake!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrien and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Adrien. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Adrien. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…………

We started frenching(AN: LOL perisin hunour) passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black lace bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy’s thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

“Oh Adrien, Adrien!” I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Adrien’s arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words………… Vampire!

I was so angry.

“You bastard!” I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

“No! No! But you don’t understand!” Adrien pleaded. But I knew too much.

“No, you fucking idiot!” I shouted. “You probably have AIDs anyway!”

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Adrien ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire’s classroom where he was having a lesson with Mme. Mendeleiev and some other people.

“VAMPIRE N'GYUEN, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8.

AN: stop flassing ok! if u do den u r a prep! if u dnt stop ur flammig ten i woll crurze u wth bad lock! stop ut u prepz!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Adrien came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

“Ebony, it’s not what you think!” Adrien screamed sadly.

My friend B’riar Donna Burr smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair and opened her huge crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Rose was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Voldemort killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Burr and not Fitzgerald. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is in Slytherin now not Hufflepuf. )

“What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!” Mme. Mendeleiev demeaned angrily in her nasal voice but I ignored her.

“Vampire, I can’t believe you cheated on me with Adrien!” I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don’t know why Ebony was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire (I’m bi and so is Ebony) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me for Chloe fucking Bourgeois, that stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and dumped that dumbo, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

“But I’m not going out with Adrien anymore!” said Vampire.

“Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!” I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virility to Adrien and then I started to bust into tears.


	9. Chapter 9.

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn red all da boox! dis is frum da movie ok! also i dnt no gebryl agreste in rell liyf so itz nut my folt if he swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson memdeliv dosent lik nino now is coz hses christian and vampire is a satanist! MCR ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

I was so mad and sad. I couldn’t believe Adrien for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Adrien.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with a cape and a big dumb mask and everything started flying towards me on a cloud of butterflies! He had a wand now and a big frown (basically like Hawkmoth would look) and he was wearing all purple but it was obvious he wasn’t gothic. It was…… Hawkmoth!

“No!” I shouted in a scared voice but then Hawkmoth shouted “Imperative!” and I couldn’t run away.

“Coccinelle!” I shouted at him. Hawkmoth fell thru his butterfly crowd and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I’m a sadist so I stopped.

“Ebony.” he yelled. “Thou must kill Vampire N'gyuen!”

I thought about Vampire and his sexah sharingan contact eyes and his curly blood-red gothic hair and how his face looks just like Bryan Trésor. I remembered that Adrien had said I didn’t understand, so I thought, what if Adrien went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?

“No, Hawkmoth!” I shouted back.

Hawkmoth gave me a gun. “No! Please!” I begged.

“Thou must!” he yelled. “If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Adrien!”

“How did you know?” I asked in a surprised way.

Hawkmoth got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. “I hath telekinesis.” he answered cruelly. “And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Adrien!” he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his cloud of butterflies.

I was so scared and mad I didn’t know what to do. Suddenly Adrien came into the woods.

“Adrien!” I said. “Hi!”

“Hi.” he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Jean Dujardin and Christoph Maé.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“No.” he answered.

“I’m sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me.” I expelled.

“That’s okay.” he said all depressed and we went back into Hogwarts together making out.


	10. Chapter 10.

AN: stup it u stoppid afeidds if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out b’riar donna isn’t a sweathart afert al becoz hr parintz r vampires n she n vampire r evil datz y dey movd houses ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was really scared about Hwakmoth all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Evil Bug 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between CDP, Eths and MCR. The other people in the band are B’riar Donna, Vampire, Adrien, Nathanaël(although we call him Diabolo now. He has deep dark red hair now like thick blood with purple tips.) and Hargrid. Only today Adrien and Vampire were depressed so they weren’t coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Adrien was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn’t die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there’s no way I’m writing that) or a steak) and Vampire was probably watching a depressing movie like Jack and the Cuckoo-Clock Heart. I put on a tight black band shirt that said Dionysos across the boobs and a short oil-wash jean skirt. You might think I’m a slut but I’m really not.

We were singing a cover of ‘Place De Mon Coeur’ and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

“Ebony! Are you OK?” B’riar Donna asked in a concerted voice.

“What the fuck do you think?” I asked angrily. And then I said. “Well, Hawkmoth came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Nino! But I don’t want to kill him, because, he’s really nice, even if he did go out with Adrien. But if I don’t kill Nino, then Hawkmoth, will fucking kill Adrien!” I burst into tears.  
Suddenly Adrien jumped out from behind a wall.

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me!” he shouted. “How could you! I fucking trusted you! When you didn’t trust me, my lady! You thought I was cheating on you, and you couldn’t even tell me that Hawkmoth was gonna kill me!!” 

I started to cry and cry. Adrien started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying. (c is dat ot of charxter??)

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Gabrile Argeste walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn’t cause he had a headache.

“What have you done!” He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) “Ebony Adrien has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists.”


	11. Chapter 11.

AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend alya 4 hleping me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“NO!” I screamed. I was horrorfied! B’riar Donna tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Mr. Agreste chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on an Indochine song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black skater dress with zipper stuff and red details sandly. I put on black flats with dark red sequins all over them and my Miraculous earrings. I couldn’t fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Snap was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Loopin was masticating to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks.

“EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!” I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Eduardo Noriega on it, over my clothes that I’d just put on. Suddenly Vampire ran in.

“Aardvark cadabra!” he yelled at Snape and Loopin pointing his womb. I took my gun and shot Snape and Loopin a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Gabryel Agrste ran in. “Ebony, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” he shouted looking at Snape and Loopin and then he waved his wand and suddenly…

Hargrid ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to talk.

“What do you know, Hargrid? You’re just a little Hogwarts student!”

“I MAY BE A HOGWARTS STUDENT….” Hargirid paused angrily. “BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!”

“This cannot be.” Snap said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Gabriley’s wand had shot him. “There must be other factors.”

“YOU DON’T HAVE ANY!” I yelled in madly.

Loopin held up the camera triumelephantly. “The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!”

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

“Why are you doing this?” Loopin said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

“BECAUSE…BECAUSE….” Hargid said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by MC Solaar.

“Because you’re goffic?” Snap asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.

“Because I LOVE HER!”


	12. Chapter 12.

AN: stop f,aing ok hargrid is a pedo 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no snap iant kristian plus hargrid isn’t really in luv wif ebony dat was theo ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Afrien had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

“NO!” I THOUGHT IT WAS HAIRgrid but it was Vampire. He started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

I stopped. “How did u know?”

“I saw it! And my scar came back!”

“NO!” I ran up closer. “I didn't know you had a scar at all!” I shouted.

“I do because I was attacked as a baby and it went away but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation.” he said back. “Anyway my scar hurt and it gave me a vision! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Adrien…………….Hawjmoth has him bondage!”

Anyway I was in the school nurse’s office now recovering from my slit wrists. Snap and Loopin and HAHRID were there too. They were going to St. Mango’s after they recovered cause they were pedofiles and you can’t have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot gurlz. Gabbrel Agretse had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Hargrid came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

“Enoby I need to tell u somethnig.” he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

“Fuck off.” I told him. “You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don’t like fucked up preps like you.” I snapped. Hargrid had been mean to me before for being gottik.

“No Enoby.” Hargrid says. “Those are not roses.”

“What, are they goffs too you poser prep?” I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

“I saved your life!” He yelled angrily. “No you didn’t I replied.” “You saved me from getting a Mathieu Valbuena p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Snap and Loopin.” Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it he added silently.

“Whatever!” I yelled angirly.

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. “These aren’t roses.” He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that’s all you haD TO SAY! .

“That’s not a spell that’s an MCR song.” I corrected him wisely.

“I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes.” Then he screamed. “Geugeos-eun ag-eul jegeohaneun sigan-ibnida(tribute 2 my goffik sistr alya 4 hlp wit dis!!)”

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn’t a prep.

“OK I believe you now wtf is Adryen?”

Hairgrid rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

“U c, Enobby,” Gavriel said, watching the two of us watching the flame. “2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?”

“I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!” Hargrid yelled. gABRIel agreste lookd shockd. I guess he didn’t have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Hairgrid stormed off back into his bed. “U r a liar, mr agreste !”

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a scarlet draped knit dress with a cowl neck. Over that I wore a long black furlined trenchcoat with leather details. Then I put on black fishnets and black snakeskin-pattern hunter boots. I did my hair to look just like Isolde from Le Frisson des Vampires (if u don’t know who she iz ur a prep so fuk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and lip gloss.

“You look kawai as a bug, girl.” B’riar Donna said sadly. “Fangs (geddit) you do too.” I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Snap and Loopin couldn’t spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Vampire was in the Hair of Magical Magic Creatures. He looked all depressed because Adrien had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Adrien. He was sucking some blood from a Hufflepuff.

“Hi.” he said in a depressed way. “Hi back.” I said in an wqually said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Nino had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Adriens. Then……… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

“STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!” shouted Mme Mendeleev who was watching us and so was everyone else.

“Vampire you fucker!” I said slapping him. “Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Adrien!” I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

“NO!” I ran up closer.

“I didn't even know you had a scar!” I shouted.

“I do but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation.” he said back. “Anyway my scar hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Adrien…………….Hawjmoth has him bondage!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

SPECIAL FANGZ 2 ALYA MY GOFFIX BLOOD SISTA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111

HEY ALYA DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I


	13. Chapter 13.

AN: alya fangz 4 gelpin me agen im sory ah tok ur postr of christoph but dat guy is such a fokin sexbom! PREPZ STOP FLAMIGNG!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vampire and I ran up the stairs looking for Gabriel Agreste. We were so scared.

“Gabriel Gabryel!” we both yelled. Mr. Agreste came there.

“What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?” he asked angrily.

“Hawknoth has Adrien!” we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice.

“No! Don’t! We need to save Adrien!” we begged.

“No.” he said meanly. “I don’t give a darn what Hawkmoth does to Adrien. Not after how much he misbehaved in school especially with YOU Ebony.” he said while he frowned looking at me. “Besides I never liked him that much anyway. He was a bad son who always tried to not do what I said.” then he walked away. Vampire started crying. “My Adrien!” he moaned. (AN: don’t u fik gay guyz r lik so hot!)

“Its okay!” I tried to tell him but that didn’t stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm. “I had an idea!” he exclaimed.

“What?” I asked him.

“You’ll see.” he said. He took out his wand and did a spell. Then…… suddenly we were in Hawkmptj’s lair!

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice say. “Avifors Konfringo!”  
It was……………………………….. Hawkmoth!


	14. Chapter 14.

AN: fuk off PREPZ ok! Alya fangz 4 helpin agen. im sory ah kudnt update but I wuz bizzy stddyin 4 a test n i lmost faild lol GREDES R 4 PREPZ DOWN W TEH SYSTIM!! PS im nut updating til u giv me 10 god revoiws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXX

WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.

We ran to where Haqkmoth was. It turned out that Hawkmoth wasn’t there. Instead the fat guy who killed Cedric was. That guy was working for Hawkmoth now instead of Voldemort. Adrien was there crying tears of blood. Snaketail was torturing him. Vampire and I ran in front of Snaketail.

“Rid my sight you despicable preps!” he shouted as we started shooting him with the gun he Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. “EbonyIloveyouwiluhavesexwithme.” he said. (in dis he is sixteen yrs old so hes not a pedofile ok)

“Huh?” I asked.  
”Enoby I love you will you have sex with me?” asked Snaketail. I started laughing crudely. “What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard.” I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the heart. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.

“Nooooooooooooo!” he screamed. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died. I brust into tears sadly.

“Snaketail what art thou doing?” called Hawkmoth. Then…… he started coming! We could hear his high heels clacking to us. So we got on our broomsticks and we flew to Hogwarts. We went to my room. Vampire went away. There I started crying.

“What’s wrong honey?” asked Adrien taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah) and a really huge you-know-what and everything.

“Its so unfair!” I yielded. “Why can’t I just be ugly or plain like all da other girls and preps here except for B’riar Donna, because she’s not ugly or is a hero or anything.”

“Why would you wanna be ugly? I don’t like the preps anyway. They are such fucking sluts.” answered Adrien.

“Yeah but everyone expects so much from me! I keep running into trouble! And now people wont stop falling in love with me! Like Snape and Loopin took a video of me naked. Hargrid says he’s in love with me. Vampire likes me and now even Snaketail is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Adrien! Why couldn’t Satan have made me ordinary and boring?” I shouted angrily. (an” don’t wory enoby isn’t a snob or anyfing but shes under alot of stres ) “Im too miraculous! WHY CAN’T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT’S A FUCKING CURSE!” I shouted and then I ran away.


	15. Chapter 15.

AN: stup flaming ok! btw u suk frum no on evry tim sum1 flams me im gona reprot tem u prepz! fangz 2 alya 4 hlpein!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Ebony Ebony!” shouted Adrien sadly. “No, please, come back!”

But I was too mad.

“Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Vampire!” I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Olivier Roustieng on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Adrien and Vampire. I started to cry and weep. I took a razor and started to slit my wrists. I drank the blood all depressed. Then I looked at my black CDP watch and noticed it was time to go to Science class.

I put on a black gathered draped pencil dress with a zipper thingy belt. Under that I put ripped red fishnets and black leather work boots that were really worn down with blood red laces. I put my ebony black hair in red ribbons. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did sum advanced Science work. I was turning one of thos orange ladybugs into a black cat figurine. Suddenly the cat turned to Adrien!

"Enoby I love you!” he shouted sadly. “I dnot care what those fucker preps and posers fink. Ur da most beautiful girl in the world. Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!.” Then……………. he started to sing “Loin Dici” (we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Béatrice was singing it) right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy like a cross between Christoph Maé, Julien Doré, MC Solaar, Matt Pokora and Nicola Sirkis (AN: don’t u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da fuk out od hr!) .

“OMFG.” I said after he was finished. Some fucking preps stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Adrien’s now) at them. “I love you!” I said and then we started to kiss just like Audrey Tautou and Mathieu Kassovitz(AN: LOL geddit cuz matieu's charter in da movi is named nino!)in Amelie. Then we went away holding hands. Memgelevi shouted at us but she stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether. Then I saw a poster saying that MCR would have a concert in Hogsmede right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether.


	16. Chapter 16.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the time of this writing, January 27th at 8:14 PM, this is the longest fic in my portfolio. Why. I did this to myself, I'm the only one to blame.

AN: prepz get da fuk ot! sut up ok! proov 2 me ur nut prepz! alya u suk u fuken bich gimme bak mah fukijn swteet ur supsd 2 rit dis! Alya wtf u bich ur suposd to dodis! BTW fangz 2 sabrin3_XO 4 techin muh chines!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We ran happily to Hogsmede. There we saw the stage where CDP had played. We ran in happly. MCR were there playing ‘Helena’. I was so fucking happy! Gerard looked even sexier than he did in da pictures. Even Adrien thought so, I could totally see him getting an erection but it didn’t matter cuz I knew know that we were da only true ones for eachother. I was wearing a black skater dress with a cowl neck and black biker boots and red ripped fishnets. Adrien was wearing a black baggy MCR t-shirt and black skinny pants. Anyway, we stated moshing to Helena. We frenched. We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Gerard pulled off his mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn’t them at all. It was.,……………………….. Havkmofh and da Akumatizerds!

“Wtf Adrien im not going to a concert wid u!” I shouted angrily. “Not after what happened to me last time? Even if its MCR n u no how much I lik them”

“What cause we…you know…” he gadgetted uncomfortbli cause guys don’t like to talk a bout you-know-what.

“Yeah cause we you know!” I yielded in an angry voice.

“We won’t do that again.” Adrien promised. “This time, we’re going with an ESCORT.”

“OMFG wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?” I asked. “So I guess ur a prep or a Christina or what now?”

“NO.” he muttered loudly.

“R u becoming a prep or what?” I shootd angrily.

“Enoby! I’m not! Pls come with me!” He fell down to his knees and started singing ‘Cetait salement romantique’ by CDP to me.

I was flattened cause that’s not even a single, he had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!

“OK then I guess I will have to.” I said and then we frenched(geddit)4 a while and I went up 2 my room.

B’riar Donna was standing there. “Ràng wǒmen zuò yīgè yǒuyì gurl.” she said happily (she spex Chinese so do i. dat menz ‘how do u do’ in chinese). “BTW Wren that fucking poser got expuld. she failed al her klasses and she skepped math.” (an: ALYA U FUKIN SUK! FUK U!)

“It serves that fuking bich right.” I laughed angrily.

Well anyway we where felling all deprezzed. We wutsched some goffic movies like Hout Tensiun. “Maybe Wren will die too.” I said.

“Kě'ài.” B’loody Mair shook her head enrgtically lethrigcly. “Oh yeah o have a confession after she got expuld I murdered her and den loopin did it with her cause he’s a necphilak.”

“Kě'ài.” I commnted happily . We talked to each other in silence for da rest uv da movie.

“OH HEY BTw, im going to a concert with adreun tonight in Hogsmeade with mcr.” I sed. “ I need to wear like da hotset outfit EVA.”

B’Riar Donma Nodded ENREGeticALLlY. “Omfg totally lets go shopping.”

“In Morgan De Toi, right?” I asked, already getting out my spshcial Morgan De Toi Loiyalty carde.

“No.” My head snaped up.

‘WHAT?” my head spuin. I could not believe it. “B’Riar Donna are u a PREP?”

“NOOOO!NOOOO!” She laughed. “I found some cool goffic stores near Hogwarts that’s all.”

“Hu told u abut them” I askd sure it would be Adruen or Diabolo or Vampire(don’t even SAY that nam to me!). Or me.

“Gabryel.” She sed. “Let me just call our broms.”

“OMFFG GABRYELE?” I asked quietly.

“Yah I saw the map for Hogsmeade on his desk.” She told me. “Come on let’s go.”

We were going in a few punkgoff stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in Hogsmeade. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN CHRISTOPH EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE and he gave me a few dresses. “We only have these for da real goffs.”

“Da real goffs?” Me and B’Riar Donna asked.

“Yah u wouldn’t believe how many posers ther are in this town man! Yesterday loopin and snap tried to buy a goffic camera pouch.” He shook his head. “I dint even no they had a camera.”

“OMFG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!” I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a black tulip dress with a boat neck and eyelet details. Over it I wore a red cardigan wit black skulls thru the middle.

“Oh my satan you have to buy that outfit” The salesperson said.

“Yeah it looks totlly hot.” said B’Riar Donna.

“You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?” he asked.

“Yeah I am actually.” I looked back at him. “Hey BTW my name’s ebondy mari'nette dementia DUPAIN maé what’s yours?”

“Theo Barbpt.” He said and ran a hand through his black-dyed hair. “maybe I’ll see you there tonight.”

“Yeah I don’t think so cause I am going there with my bf abriwn you sick perv!” I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him, Hargrid flew in on his black broom looking worried. “OMFG EBONDY U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE CASTLE NOW!”


	17. Chapter 17.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still even reading this lmfao. If so congrats

AN: I sed stup flming da stryo! if ur a prep den dnot red it! u kin tel weder ur a prep or not by ma quiz itz on ma hompage. if ur not den u rok. if u r den FOOOOOK UFFFFFFFFFF! pz ren isn’t rely a prep. Alya plz do dis il promis 2 giv u bak ur postr!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theo Barbot gave us some clothes n stuff 4 free. He said he wud help us wif makeup if he wunted koz he was relly in2 fashin n stuff. (hes bisezual). Hargird kept shooting at us to cum back 2 Hogwarts. “WTF Hargrid?” I shouted angrily. “Fuck off you fjucking bastard.” Well anyway Wren came. Hargird went away angrily.

“Hey bitch you look ke'ai.” she said.

“Yah but not as ke'ai as you.” I answered sadly cause Wren’s really pretty and everything. She was wearing a loose shoulder-cut out top with a close necklime and a ruff layer on it and a black pencil skirt with a design like white lines all over, omber black pantyhos and black high heeled ankle boots that showed off her legs. She had a really nice body wif big bobs and everything. She was thin enouff 2 be anorexic.

“So r u going 2 da concert wif Adrien?” she asked.

“Yah.” I said happily.

“I’m gong with Vampire.” she anserred happily. Well anyway Adrien and Vampire came. They were both loking extremely hot and sexy and u could tell they thoufht we were ot 2. Vampire was wearing a black t-shirt that had the eye on it. He was wearing tons off makeup jus like tht mime guy. Adrien was wearing black ripped skinny pants, a gothic black Eths t-shirt and black Vans he got from da Warped tower. B’riar Donns was going 2 da concert wif Diabolo. Dracolo came too. Dracola used to be called Navel but it tuned out dat he was kidnapped at birth and his real family were vampires. They dyed in a car crash. Navel converted to Satanism and he went goth. He was in Slitherin now. He was wearing a black Dionysos t-shirt, black jeans and shoes and black hair wif red streekz in it. We kall him Dracula now. Well anyway we al went 2 Adrien’s black Mercy-Bens (geddit cuz wer gpffik) that his dad Gabriol gave him. We did pot, coke and crak. Adrien and I made out. We made fun of dose stupid fuking preps. We soon got there…….I gapsed.

Gerard was da sexiest guy eva! He locked even sexier den he did in pix. He had long raven blak hair n piercing blue eyes. He wuz really skinny and he had n amazing ethnic voice. We moshed 2 Helena and sum odder songz. Sudenly Gerard polled of his mask. So did the other membez. I gasped. It wasn’t Gerard at all! It was an ugly preppy man wif no nose and red eyes... Every1 ran away but me and Adrien. Adrien and I came. It was…….Hwakmotf and da Akumatazerds!

“U moronic idiots!” he shooted angstily. “Enoby, I told u to kill Vampire. Thou have failed. And now……….I shall kill thou and Adrien!”

“No no please!” We begged sadly but he took out his knife.

Sudenly a gothic old man flu in on his broomstick. He had shit black hair and a looot of cheep makeup. He wus werring a blak robe dat sed ‘pheonix’ on da back. He shotted a spel and Hwakmoth ran away. It was…………………………………GABRYUL ARGESTE!


	18. Chapter 18.

AN: I SED STUP FLAMMING! if u do den ur a fuken prep! fangz 2 alya 4 da help n stuf. u rok! n ur nut a prep. fangz for muh sewter! ps da oder eson gabrel swor is koz he trin 2 be gofik so der!

XXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next day in my coffin. I walked out of it and put on some black eyeliner, black eyesharrow, blood-bed lipstick and a black crop top with little red shorts and my biker boots. I was wearing a belly ring with black and red diamonds inside it.

(Da night before Adrien and I rent back to the skull (geddit skull koz im goffik n I like deth). Gabreil chased Hwakmoth away. We flew there on our brooms. Mine was black and the broom-stuff was blood-red. There was red spots all over it. Adrien had a black boom with a green tie thingie. We went back to our rooms and we had you-know-what to a Indochine song.)

Well anyway I went down to the Grate Hall. There all da walls were painted black and da tables were black too. But you fould see that there was pink pant underneath the black pant. And there were pastors of poser bands everywhere, like Shy'm and Phoenix.

“WTF!” I shouted going to sit next to B’riar Rose and Wren. B’riar Donna was wearing a red wraparound skirt with a Coeur de Priatte t-shirt, black fishnets and black riding boots. Wren was wearing a tight blak knit dress with blood red leggings underneath and black boots and lots of bracelets. Vampire, Dracula and Adrien came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Ralph or Joseph Fiennes or Christoph Maé. The boys joined in cause they were bi.

“Those guys are so fucking hot.” Navel was saying as suddenly a gothic old man with fake dyed black hair and everything came. He was the same one who had chassed away Hawkmohf yesterday. He had normal tan skin but he was wearing white foundation and he had died his hare black.

“……………….MR AGRWSTE?1!” we all gasped.

“WTF?” I shouted angrily. “I thought he was just wearing that to scare Hawlmofh!”

“Hello everyone.” he said happily. “As u can see I gave the room a makeover. Whjat do u fink about it?”

Everyone from the poser table in Gryiffindoor started to cheer. Well we goths just looked at each other all disfusted and shook our heads. We couldn’t believe what a poser he was!1.

“BTW you can call me Gabe.” HE CALLED AS WE LEFT to our classes.

“Why do I have to have such a fucking loser poser dad!” Adrien shouted angrily as we we to Transfomation. We were holding hands. Vampire looked really jealous. I could see him crying blood in a gothic way but I didn’t say anything. “I bet he’s havin a mid-life crisis!” Wren shouted.

I was so fucking angry.


	19. Chapter 19. im not ok i promis

AN: plz stup flaming da story if u do ur a foken prep n ur jelous ok!11 frum noq un im gong 2 delt ur men reviowz!111 BTW evonyd a poorblod so der!1 fangz 2 alya 4m da help!11

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All day we sat angerly finking about Gabbriel. We were so fucking pissed off. Well, I had one thing to look forward too- da MCR concert. It had been postphoned, so we could all go.

Anyway, I went to the common room sadly to cut classes. Adrien was being all secretive.

I asked what it was and he got all mad me and started crying all hot and angsty (rnt sensitve bi guyz so hot).

“No one fucking understands me!1” he shouted angrily as his blonde hare went in his big grren eyes an it made him look so much like his borther. He was wearing black professinol paints, a black MCR t-shirt and a black die. (geddit insted of tie koz im goffik) I was wearing a deep scarlet loose shirt with a blak shool over it, an black leggings, black biker boots and my tasel necklace. My hair was al down arond my shoulders like Isa in les Frisins de Vampires. (msg me on ur scull tablet if u wana see da pik)

“Accuse me? What about me!” I growled.

“Buy-but-but-” he grunted.

“You fucking bastard!” I moaned.

“No! Wait! It’s not what it fucking looks like!” he shouted.

But it was to late. I knew what I herd. I ran to the bathroom angrily, cring. Adrien banged on the door. I whipped and whepped as my blody eyeliner streammed down my cheeks and made cool tears down my feces like Lena in All The Things She Said (alya that is soo our video!). I TOOOK OUT A CIGARETE END STARTED TO smoke pot.

Suddenly Hargrid came. He had appearated.

“You gave me a fucking shock!” I shouted angrily dropping my pot. “Wtf do you fink you’re doing in da gurl’s room?”

Only it wasn’t just Hargrid. Someone else was with him too! For a second I wanted it 2 b Theo Bar or maybe Adrien but it was Gadriel Ahrest.

“Hey I need to ask you a question.” he said, pulling out his black wanabe-goffik purse. “What are u wearing to the concert?”

“U no who MCR r!” I gasped.

“No I just saw there was a concert dat a lot of gothz and punx were going 2.” He said. “Anyway Adrien has a surprise for u.”


	20. Chapter 20.

AN: I sed I dnoty ker wut u fink! stof pflamin ok prepz!1 fangz 2 alya 4 da help!1 oh yah btw ill be un vacation in vrsialles 4 da nex 3 dayz so dnot expect updatz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All day I wondered what the surprise was. Meanwhile, I pot on a blak ledder skater dress with an urple belt, an black gothic riding boots. MCR were gong 2 do the concert again, since Haqkmoth had taken over the last one. I slit my wrists while I moshed 2 Indochine in my bedroom all night, feeling excited. Suddenly someone knocked on the door while I was trying on sum black clothes and moshing to Go Rambeod Go. I gut all mad and turned it of, but sacredly I hopped inside dat it was Adrien so we could do it again.

“Wut de fucking hell r u doing!” I shouted angrily. It was Loopin! “R u gonna cum rape me or what.” I yelled. I was allowed to say dat because Dumblydore had told us all 2 be careful around hem and Snap since he was a pedo.

“No, actshelly (geddit, she'll, lik a bugz ezoskelleton ) kan I plz burrow sum condemns.” he growld angrily.

“Yah, so u can fuk ur six-yr-old gurlfriend, huh?” I shouted sarkastikally.

“Fuker.” He said, gong away.

Well anyway, I put on some black eyesharow, black eyeliner, and some blodred lipstick and white foundation. Then I went. Den I gasped…………………………………………………………….Snake and Loopin were in da middle of da empty hall, doin it, and Manon was watching!1

“Oh my god you ludacris idiot!” they both shooted angrily when they saw me. Manon ran away crying. Dey got up, though. Normally I wood have ben turned on (I luv cing guyz do it) but both of them were fuking preps. (btw snake is movd 2 griffindoor now)

“WTF is that why u wanted condoms?” I asked sadistically. (c I speld dat)

“Only you wouldn’t give them to me!” Lumpkin shouted angrily.

“Well you shoulda told me.” I replayed.

“You dimwit!.” Snake began 2 shoot angrily. And then………I took out my black camera and took a pic of them. U could see that they were naked and everything.

“Well xcuse me!” they both shouted angrily. “What was dat al about?”

“It wuz to blackmail u.” I snarked. “So now next time you see me doing it with my boyfriend you cant fuking rat me out or I’ll show dis to Dumbledork. So fuck off, u bastards!” I started to run. They chased me but I threw my wound at them and dey tripped over it. Well anyway, I went outside and there was Vampire, looking extremely fucking hot.

“WTF where’d Adrien?” I asked him.

“Oh he’s bein a fucking bastard. He told me he wouldn’t cum.” Vampire said shaking his hed. “U wanna cum with me? 2 the concert?”

Then….. he showed me his flying car. I gasped. It was a black car. He said his dade Nino's-Dad N'gyuen had given it 2 him. The license plate on the front sed 1ND0CH1N3 on it. The one on da back said ‘ENOBY666’ on it.

……….I gasped.

We flew to the concert hall. MCR were there, playing.

Vampire and I began 2 make out, moshing to the muzik. I gapsed, looking at da band.

I almost had an orgasim. Gerard was so fucking hot! He begin 2 sing ‘Helena’ and his sexah beautiful voice began 2 fill the hall. ……….And den, I heard some crrying. I turned and saw Adrien, cryin in a corner.


	21. Chapter 21.

AN: fuk u ok! u fokng suk. itz nut ma fult if itz speld rong ok koz dat bich alyua cuz it fok u prepz!1 woopz soz alya fangz 4 da help. btw varseilles rox hrad!1 I even gut 2 go 2 da plase wer mary antonette was killd!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later we all went in the skull. Adrien was crying in da common room. “Adrien are u okay?” I asked in a gothic voice.

“No I’m not u fuking bitch!” he shouted angrily. He stated to run out of the place in a suicidal way. I stated to cry cuz I was afraid he would commit suicide.

“Its ok Enoby.” said Vampire comfortly. “Ill make him feel better.”

“U mean you’ll go fuck him wont you!” I shouted angrily. Then I ran 2 save Adrien. Vampire came too.

“Adrien please come!” he began to cry. Tears of blood came down his pail face. I wuz so turned on cuz I love sensitive bi guyz. (if ur a homophone den fuk of!)

And then………………………….. we herd sum footsteps! Vampire got out his blak invincibility coke. We both gut under it. We saw the janitor Mr. Norris there, shouting angrily with a flashlight in his hand.

“WHOSE THERE!” he shouted angrily. We saw Filth come. He went unda da invisibility cloke and started to meow loudly.

“IS ANY1 THERE!” yelled Mr. Norris.

“No fuck u you preppy little poser sun of a fukcing bich!” Vampire said under his breast in a disgusted way.

“EXCUS ME! EXCUS ME WHO SED DAT!” yelled Mr. Norris. Den he heard Filch meow. “Filth is der any1 unda da cloak!” he asked. Filth nodded. And then……………………….Vampir frenched me! He did it jus as…………………….. Mr. Norris was taking of da cloak!1

“WHAT DA-” he yelled but it was 2 late cuz now we were ruining away frum him. And den we saw Adrien crying n bustin in2 tearz and slitting his rists outside of da school.

“Adrien!” I cried. “R u okay?”

“I guess though.” Adrien weeped. We went back to our coffins frenching each other. Adrien and I decided to watch Le Magazin des Suicides (c isnt da deprezzin) on the gothic red an blak bed together. As I wuz about 2 put in the video, my eyes rolled up and suddenly I had a vision of something that was happening now. There was a knok on the door and Fug and da Mystery of Magic walked into the school!1


	22. Chapter 22.

AN: stfu! prepz stup flaming ok if u dnot lik it fuk of I no itz mr. noris itz alya's folt ok!11 u suk!1 no jus kidding alya u fokieng rok prepz suk!1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All day everyone talked about the Misery of Magic. Well anyway, I woke up the next day. I was in my coffin so I opened the door. I was wearing blak loose gossamery pajamas. Then I gasped.

Standing in front of me where………………. B;riar Donna, Vampire, Diabolo, Adrien, Dracula and Wren!

I opened my crimson eyes. Wren was wearing a tight drak red top with a graphic of a gothic cros. Under that she wart a black leather skirt, wit pantyhoes under and black riding boots. Vampire was wearing a baggy Simple Plan t-shirt and skinny greyed pants and Vans. Adrien was wearing a black Iths t-shirt and blak jeans and a leather jacket. He looked just likee Christoph Maé, and almost as fucking sexy. Vampire looked like Bryan Trésor. B’riar Donna was wearing a tight blak dress which went al over her sholuder and wit a shiny belt kind of like one dress I had seen Audrey Tautou wear once. Darkness (who is Juli) was there too. She was weaving a dark blue knit dress that was kinda sprkly with a big blat studded belt and black pointy ankle boots. So were Crab and Goyle. It turns out that Darkness, Diabolo, Crab and Goyle’s dad was a vampire. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists with a razor. He had raped them and stuff before too. They all got so depressed that they became goffik and converted to Stanism.

“OMFG” I yielded as I jumped up. “Why the fuck are u all here?”

“Enoby something is really fucked up.” Adrien said.

“OK but I need to put my fucking clothes on first.” I shouted angrily.

“It’s all right. We have to go now and you look ke'ai anyway. Your so fucking beautiful.” Adrien said in a sexy voice.

“Oh all right.” I said smiling. “But you have to tell me why your being all erective.”

“I will I will.” he said.

So I just put on some black eyeliner, black lipstick and red eyeshadow and white foundation. Then I came. We all went outside the Great Hal and looked in from a widow. A fucking prep called Chloe from Griffindoor was standing next to us. She was wearing a pink mini and a Shy'm t-shirt so we put up our middle fingers at her. Inside the Great Hall we could see Gabridge. Cornelia Fudged was there shouting at him. Doris Rumbridge and Dumbodore was there too.

“THIS CANNOT BE!” Dooris shouted angrily. “THE SCHOOL MUST BE CLOSED!”

“THE MOTH HAWK IS PLANNING TO KILL THE STUDENTS!” yelled Cornelia Fudge.

“YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE THE SCHOOL COURDINATER ANY LONGER!” yelled Rumbridge. “YOU ARE TOO CONTROLLING AND YOUR NOT EVEN A TEACHER HERE! YOU MUST QUIT OR HAWKMOTH WILL KILL ALL THE STUDENTS!”

“Very well.” Gabriel Argeste said angrily. “Butt we cannot do this. We can’t close the school. There is only one person who is capable of killing Hawkmoth and she is in the school. And her name is…………………………………………………………………..Enony Mari'nette Dementia Raven DupainCheng Maé.”

Adrien, Crab, Goyle, Darkness, Wren, Vampire and B’riar Donna looked at each other………I gasped.


	23. Chapter 23.

AN: dhut da fok up biches!1 ur jus jelos koz I gut 49 cummetz!1 fangz 2 alya 4 da help n telin me bout da boox gurlu rok letz go shopin 2getha!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door opened and Proffesor Rumbridge and Cornelia Fudge stomped out angrily. Then Rumbridge sawed us.

“MR. MAÉ WHAT THE BEEP ARE YOU DOING!” Rumbridge shouted angrily. Dumbledore blared at her.

“Oops she made a mistake!” he corrupted her. “She means hi everybody cum in!”

Well we all came in angrily. So did all the other students. I sat between Darkness and Adrien and opposite B’riar Donna. Crab and Goyle started 2 make some morbid jokes. They both looked exactly like Ville Vollo. I eight some Comte Chocula and drank som blood from a cup. Then I herd someone shooting angrily. I looked behind me it was………Vampire! He and Adrien were shooting at eachother.

“Vampire, Adrien WTF?” I asked.

“You fucking bustard!” yelled Adrien at Vampire. “I want to shit next to her!1”

“No I do!” shouted.

“No she doesn’t fucking like u, you son of a bitch!” yelled Adrien.

“No fuck you motherfucker she laves me not you!” shouted Vampire. And then……………… he jumped on Adrien! (no not in dat way ufortunly) They started to fight and beat up each other.

Gabbril Agest yelled at them but they didn’t stop. All of a sudden…… a terrible man with smokey eyes and a big cape flew in on his broomstick. He had a big cape and was wearing purple spandex. All the glass in the window he flew thru fell apart. Chloe that fucking prep started to cry. Vampire and Adrien stopped fighting….I shopped eating….Everyone gasped. Da room fell silent………………….Haqkmorh!

“Eboby…..Ebony…….” Darkh Moler sed evilly in his raspy voice. “Thou havfe failed ur mission. Now I shall kill thou and I shall kill Vampire as well. If thou does not kill him before then I shall kill Adrien too!”

“Plz don’t make me kill him plz!” I begged.

“No!” he laughed crudely. “Kill him, or I shall kill him anyway!” Then he flew away cackling.

I bust into tears. Adrien and Vampire came to contort me. Suddenly my eyes rolled up so they looked all cool and gothic. I had a vision were I saw some lighting flash and then Haeknotg coming to kill Adrien while Adrien slit his wrists in a depressed way.

“No!” I screamed sexily. Suddenly I locked up and stopped having the vision.

“Ebony Ebony aure you alright?” asked Adrien in a worried voice.

“Yeah yeah.” I said sadly as I got up.

“Everyfing’s all right Enoby.” said Vampire all sensetive.

“No its not!” I shouted angrily. Tearz of blood went down my face. “OMFG what if im going bad like in L Morte Vivante!!”

“Its ok gurl.” said B’riar Donna. “Maybe u should ask Mme Medelev about what the visions mean though.”

“Ok bich.” I said sadly and den we went.


	24. Chapter 24.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I was supposed to finish this within two weeks so I could continue on my actually quality works. But I haven't written anything but this for a month. It's the longest work I have. Please for the love of God read my good fics

AN: prepz stup flaming da story ur jus jelous so fuk u ok go 2 hel!11 alya fagz 4 di help!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well we had Deviation next so I got to ask Proffessor Macgogle about the visions.

“Nihhao everybody come in.” said Proffesor Medelive in Chinese. She smelled at me with her gothic black lipstick. She’s da coolest fucking teacher ever. She had long dead grey hair with blood red highlights she kept in a bun and red eyes. (hr mom woz a vampire. She’s also haf Chinese so she speaks it and everyfing. she n b’riar dna get along grate) She’s really cool for a teacher. 2day she was wearing a white lba coat with a purple shirt under and a long goffik black skart. We went inside the black classroom with pastors of Emilie l'Étronge. I raced my hand. I was wearing some black naie Polish with red pentagrams on it.

“What is it Ebony?” she asked. “Hey I love ur nail polish where’d u get it, Morgan de Toi?”

“Yeah.” I answered. All the preps who didn’t know what MdT was gave me weird looks. I gave them the middle finger. “Well I have to talk to you about some fings. When do you want to due it?”

“Ho about now?” she asked.

“OK.” I said.

“OK class fucking dismissed every1.” Proffesor Mageliveve said and she let every1 go. “Except for you Chloe.” she pointed at Chloe and sum other preps. “Please do exorcize (geddit) 1 on page 3.”

“OK I’m having lotz of visions.” I said in a worried voice. I’m so worried is Adrien gong 2 die.

Well she gave me a black cryptal ball to lock in. I looked at it.

“What do you c?” she asked.

“I said I see a black gothic cat and a ladybug skeleton.”

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked at it. It was Adrien. He was looking really sexy wearing a black mettallic facet, a black gothic Indochine t-shirt and blak Vans.

“Okay you can go now, see ya count.” said Proffesor Mockendelvie.

“Bye bitch.” I said waving.

I went to Adrien and Vampire was sitting next to him. We both followed Adrien together and I was so exhibited.


	25. Chapter 25.

AN: stop flaming ok if u dnot den il tel Cat Noir 2 bet u up!1111 n il tel al da nredz 2 put vrtuz in ur computer!11111111111 FUK UU!1 alya fangz for de help!1

XXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was so excited. I fellowed Adrien wandering if we where going 2 do it again. We went outside and then we went into Adrien's black car.

“Ebony what the fuck did Profesor Mandala say.” whispered Adrien potting his gothic whit hand with bvlak nail polish on mine.

“She said she would tell me what the visions meant torromow.” I grumbled in a sexy voice. He took out a heroine cabaret and spiked it, and gave it to me to spork. He started to fly the car into a tree. We went to the top of it. Adrien put on some CDP.

“Mais dors, au moins cette nuit   
Et rêve de vaincre l’ennui” sang Béatrice’s sexy voice. We started tiling of each other’s cloves fevently. He took of my blak thong and my black lacie bar. I took of his black boxers. Then……………………… he put his trobbing you-know-what in my tool sexily.

“OMFG Adrien Adrien!” I screamed having an orgism. We stated frenching passively. Suddenly………… I fell asleep. I started having a dream. In it a black guy was shooting two goffik men with long black hair.

“No! Please don’t fucking kill us!1” they pleaded but he just kept shooting them. He ran away in a red car.

“No! Oh my fucking god!11” I shouted in a scared voice.

“Ebony what’s wrong?” Adrien asked me as I woke up opening my sea sky ice blue eyes.

I started to cry and tears of blood went down my face. I told Adrien to call Vampire. He did it with his blak Idochie mobile. Butt the worst thing was who the ppl who were shot in the dream where……………………… Gabruil and Nino's-Dad!111


	26. Chapter 26.

AN: PREPZ STUP FLAMING SDA STRY OK!1 if u dnot lik da story den go fok urself u fokeng prep! U SUK!111 oh y and I wuznt beng rasist ok IM FORRIN VIV LA FRANNCE!!1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few mutates later Vampire came 2 da tree. He was wearing a blak leather jackson, blak skatter pants and a Coure d Pirte t-shirt.

“Hi Vampire.” I said flirtily as I started to sob. Adrien hugged me sexily tryont to comfrot me. I started to cry tears of blood and then told them what happened.

“Oh fuck it!” Vampire shouted angrily. He4 started to cry sadly. “What fucking dick did that!”

“I don’t know.” I said. “Now come on we have 2 tell Doobledor.”

We ran out of the tree and in2 da castle. Dumblydor was sitting in his office.

“Sire are dads have been shot!” Adriem said while we wipped sum tears from his white face. “Enoby had a vision in a dreem.”

Dubleodre started to cockle. “Hahahaha! And How due u aspect me to know Ebony’s not divisional?”

I glared at Dumbledore.

“Look motherfucker.” he said angrily as Dumbeldore gasped (c is da toot of crakter). “U know very well that I’m not decisional. Now get some fucking ppl out there to look for Nins-dad N'gyuen and Gabule- pornto!”

“Okay.” he said in a intimated voice. “Were are they?”

I fought about it. Then all of a sudden….. “Longdon.” I said. I told him which street. He went and called some people and did some stuff. After a few mistunes he came back and said people were going out looking for them. After a while someone called him again. He said that they had been found. Adrien, Vampire and I all left to our rooms together. I went with Adrien to wait in the nurses office while Vampire went to slit his wrists in his room. We looked at each other’s gothic, derperessed eyes. Then, we kissed. Suddenly N'gyuen-Dad and Gabbrel came in on stretchers……………………….and Proffesor Macgoliev was behind them!1


	27. bugz wil never hurt u

AN: u no wut!111 I dnot giv a fok wut u prepz fink abot me!1111 so stup flaming da foking story bichez!1111 fangz 2 alya 4 ur luv n sport n help i luv u gurl soz i kodnt update lol I wuz rly busi wif i had 2 go 2 a vakashin bt allua u rok gurl!1 clak clakc!11111111111111111111

XXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every1 in the room stated to cry happly- I had saved them. Afrein, Gabrwl, N'ino-Dad bond Vampire all came to hug me. The nurse started to give them medicine.

“Cum on Enoby.” said Proffesor Margolin. She was wearing a gothic blak leader lab coat with real vampir blood on it and fuking black platinum boots. “I have to tell you the fucking perdition.”

I locked at Gabroll, Nino's Sad, Addison and Vampire. They nodded.

I smelled happily and went into a dark room. I had changed Profesor Mandolins took out some black cards. She started to look into a black credible ball. She said……………………… “Marinette, I see drak times are near.” She said badly. She peered into da balls. “You see, you must go back in time.” She took out a pair of time breaker skates like tiebreaker had. “When Hewkmoft was in Hogwarts before he became powerful he gut his hearth borken. Now do you fink he would still become Haqmnoth if he was in love?” I shook my head. “U must go back in time and sedouce him. It is the only way. If he is still evil then you must kill him. You can come to my room tomorrow and you can do it.”

“Okay.” I said sadly. We did morte tactile sine. I went outside again sadly.

“What fucking happened?” asked Adrien and Vampire.

“Yeah what happened?” asked Darkness, Wren and Boyer Donna?

I was about to tell them butt every1 was there. They were celebrating Gabbral and Nihazel being fond. Everyone was proud of me butt I jut wonted 2 talk 2 Arrien. They were cheesing my name and some reporters were there, trying to interview Gabrewl Argest. A banner was put up. Lotz of fucking prepz were there oviously tring 2 be b goffik wering the Monarch! lyrricz on their handz- depite them not having akshelly heard of them. Even Mr. Noris looked happy. A blak and red ladybug cake had been brought out. Crabbe and Goyke set up some fireworx in the shape of skulls from Wesley’s Whizard Wises.

I put on my Invisibility coke with Vampire and Adrien and we sneaked outside 2gether.


	28. Chapter 28.

AN: I sed stop gflmaing da story it wuz a miskat wen profsor nedille sed dat ok!11111111 GO 2 FOKENG HELL!1111 U SUK! fangz 2 juli 4 da help!1! alya hav fun wif roes!1111111

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We went in2 a blak room. The wallz were blak with portraits of gothic bands lik CdP, Ethz and Indochine all over them. A big black coffin was in the middle. Red vevlet lined da blak box. There were three chairs made of bones with real skullz in dem. I wuz wearing a blak lacie bar wif red accentz on it, black suckings with bows and a blak slik thong underneath.

I sat down one of da chairs dispersedly. So did Asrien and Vampire.

“Are you okay?” Vampir asked potting his creemy brown hand on mine. He was wearing black nail polish. I was wearing blak nail polish with red crosses on it.

“Yah I guess.” I said sadly. Drako also pot his albastard hand on mine sexily. I smiled sadly with my blak lipstick. “The problem is……………………….I have to seduce Haskmoth. Ill have 2 go bak in time”

Adrien started to cry sadly. Vampire hugged him.

“Itz okay Ebooby.” he said finally. “But what about me? Ur not gonna brake up or anyfing, are you?”

“Of coarse not!” I gasped.

“Really?” he asked.

“Sure.” I said.

We frenched sexily. Vampire looked at us longingly.

Then………… I took off Adrien's CdP shrift and seductvely took of his pants. He was hung lik a stallone. He had replaced the Vampire tattoo that said Enoby on it. Black and red roses were around it. I gasped. He lookd exactly lik Christoph Maé. Vampire took a vido camera. (I had sed it wuz ok b4).

I took of my clothes den we were in 4 da rid of r lif.

We started freching as we climbed into the cofin. He put his spock in my you-know-what and passively we did it.

“I love you Eboby. Oh let me feel u I need 2 feel u.” he screamed as we got an orgasm. We watched Vampire filmed everything perfectly. Suddenly………………………….

“WHAT THE FUCK R U DOING!”

It was………………………….Snope and Mle Buster!111


	29. Chapter 29.

AN: sot das fok up!11 ur jus jelouz koz ur prepz so fok u!1111 alya u rok gurl fangz 4 da help CDP ROX 666!111111111111

XXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Oh my satan!1” we screamed as we jamped out of da coffin. Snap and Professor Bustveieve started to shoot at us angrily.

“CUM NOW!1!” Preacher Macdelister yielded. We did guiltily. We left the room putting on our clothes. Snoop garbed the caramel and put it in his pocket.

“Hey what the fuck!111” Vampire shooted angrily.

“Yeah buster what the fuck are u going to do with the fucking camera?” Adrien demonded all protective, looking at me lintel with his gothic red eyes. “Look, Jabriel Arrest noes your little secret and if u do dis again, then u will go to St Mango’s. So give back da camera!1111”

Hahahaha the Mystery of Mogic thinks he is awful there is no way dey wil believe him. Snoop laughed meanly.

“Yes so shut your mputh you inlosent fools!” yelled Proffesor Mendaggle. She made us cum into a weird room with white stones all around it. There were all these werid tools in it. Adrien started to cry all sexy and sexitive (geddit koz hes a sexbom lol bejamin bollin rulez 4 lif but nut as muxh as christoph ur sex on legz I luv u u fokeng rok mary me!111).

I started to cry tearz of blood (it hapnz in vrampir kroniklz alua sed so ok so fok u!1). Vampire took out a black honkerchief and started to wipe my red eyes.

And then……………….. he and Snoop both took out madgic bubble wands using magic. They started to blow each other angrily. Non of the babbols gut on eachodder yet. I took out my wand.

“Corsica!” I shouted. Snap stated 2 scram he dropd da gun. But it was too late. Both of them had run out of ballets. I STOPPED DA CURSE. Profesor Bustelieve did a spell so that we were all chained up. She took out a box of tools. Den she said “OK Snopes I’m going 2 go now.” She left. Snap started to laugh evilly. Vampire started to cry.

“It’s ok Enoby.” said Adrien. “Evergreen will be all right. Remember the cideo u took of Snake.”

Snape laughed again. And then...he took out some whips!1!1111


	30. Chapter 30.

AN: stop flaming da story ok u dnot no wutz even gona happen ok!1111 so FUL U!111 if u flam u wil be a prep so al flamerz kan kiss muh ass!111 soz 4 soz 4 sayin gabroll aregste sux but das wht snap an da misry of madgic fink nt me ok!111. fangz 2 alya u rok bich!111

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“No!11” we screamed sadly. Snap stated loafing meanly. He took out a kamera anvilly. Then…………………… he came tords Abreun!1! He took sum stones out of his poket. He put da stones around Adrien and nit a candle.

“What the fuck r u doing!” I shooted arngrily. Snoop laughed meanly. He polled down his pants. I gasped- there was a Akumbaya on his you-know-wut!11!

He waved his wand and a nife came. He gave da knife 2 me.

“U must stab Vrompire.” he said to me. “If u don’t then I’ll rap Adrien!1”

“No you fucking bastrad!1” I yielded.

But den Adrien looked at me sadly with his evil goffik red eyes dat looked so depressant and sexy. He lookd exactly like a pentragram (lol geddit koz im a stanist) between Matt Pokora and Christoph. But then I looked at Vampire and he looked so smexy too wif his goffik black hair. I thought of da time when we screwed and the time I did it with Adrien and Gayrel Asreste came and the tame where Adrien almost commited suicide and Vampire wuz so sportive.

Snipe laughed angrily. He started to prey to Hayknoth. He started to do an incapacitation dancing around the stokes whipping Adrien and Vampire. Suddenly an idea I had. I clozd my eyes and using my vampire powers I sent a telepathetic massage to Adryen and Vampire so they would destruct Snape.

“My dad Gariel Adrest will get u!” Adrien shooted.

“Yah just wait ubtil da Mystery find out!11” Vampire yelled. Meanwhile I took out my wand.

“You ridiculus dondderhed!111” Snoop yielded. He took off all of Aeroen’s clothes. Just as he was about to rape him…………………….

“Croiupy!” I shited pointing my wound. Snoop scremed and started running around da room screming. Meanwhile I grabed my blak mobile and sent a txt 2 Noblesse. I stopped doing crucible.

“You dunderhed!111 Im going to kill-” shooted Snape but suddenly Serverus came.

Snake put the whip behind his bak. “Oh hello Sev I wuz just teaching them sumthing.” he lied. But suddenly Dabriel and Profesor Mengele came in2 da room and they and Nindade unlocked the chains and put dem around Snap. Then Profesor Mandela said ‘Come on Ebony let’s go.”


	31. Chapter 31.

AN: I sed shut da fok up u aphpidez!111 stop kalin ebony a mari su ok u dnot even no wutz gong 2 happen ok so fuk u!1111 fangz 2 muh bff alya 4 di help!1111

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I always knew u were on Hwakmonh’s side, you sun of a bitca (sprnatal rox!111).” Numeracy said 2 Snape.

“No I’m not I was teaching them somefing!1” Snap clamed.

“Oh fucking yeah?” I took some blak Volantaupeserum out of my poket and gave it to Ninustsy. He made Snap dirnk it. He did arngrily. Then Gaybroll took out a tape recorder and started playing it while he did curses on Snap. Then Proffesor Mengelevieve and Gadrell made us get out wif them while Snape told his secretes. Ganiell took Vampure and Adrien to the nurse after thanking me a millon times. Profesor Nedelvie took me to a dark room. Now I wuz going to go back in time to sedouce Mawkhoth. Moving posters of CDP and Eths were all over. Hermoine, Darkness and Wren came too. B’riar Donna gave me a blak bag from Theo Barbot’s store.

“Whatz in da bag?” I asked Profesor Macnoogle.

“U will c.” she said. I opened thee bag. In it was a sexy tite low-smut black silky gothic dress. It had red lace belt and there was a silt on da side. I put it on. My frendz helped me put on red ombr pantihoz and blak biker boots Wren had chosen. Wren and Darkness helped me put on black eyeliner and blod-red lipshtick.

“You look fucking ke'ai, bitch.” B’riar Donna said.

“Fangs.” I said.

“Ok now you’re going to go back in tim.” said Proffesor Majorasvie. “U will have to do it in a few sessionz.” She gave me my Mrcaculous. I put it in my ears. Then she gave me da tiebreaker skatez. “After an hour go back here so u dnt use everyone s energy 4evr.” Proffesor Matelotage said. Then she and B’riar Donna put a Pensive in front of me. Every1 went in a line.

“Good luk!1” Everryone shooted. Darkess and Wren gave me deth’s touch sin. Then……….. I jumped sexily in2 da Pensive.

Suddenly I was in fornt of teh School. In front of me wuz one of da sexiest goth guyz I had ever seen. He was wering long bland hair, kinda like Christoph Maé only yellow. He had gren eyes like Joseph Fiennes i fink and pale whit skin. He wuz wearing a blak ripped up suit wif Vans. It was…………………….young Jabronie Arrest!1111


	32. Chapter 32.

AN: I sed stup fflaming I no his nam iznt jabronie dat wuz a mistak!1111 if u dnot lik de story den u kan go skrew urself!11111 U SUK!111111

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Hi.” I said flirtily. “Im Enoby Maé da new student.” I shok my pale handz wif their blak noil polish wif him.

“Da name’s Gaybrel.” he said. “But u kan call me Satan. Datz ma middle nam”

We shok hands. “Well come on we have 2 go upstairs.” Satan said. I followed him. “Hey Satan……..do u happen to be a fan of Idochine?” (sinz cdp and ethz dont exist yet den) I asked.

“Oh my fuking god, how did u know?” Satan gasped. “actually I like TRUST a lot too.”(geddit coz )

“omg me too!” I replied happily.

“guess what they have a concert in hogsment.” satan whispered.

“hogsment?” I asked.

“yeah that’s what they used to call it in these time before it became Hogsmeade in 2000.” he told me all sekrtivly. “and theres a really cool shop called Morgan-“

‘de toi!” I finshed, happy again.

He froned confusedly. “noo its jus called Morgan.” He smiled skrtvli again. “then in 1998 dey changd it to Morgan de Toi bcose dey dint sell just longerie anymore.” he moaned.

“ohh.” now everything was making sense for me. “so is dumblydor your princepill?” I shouted.

“uh-huh.” he looked at his black nails. “im in slitherin’”

“OMfG SHME TOO!” I SHRIEDKED.

“u go to this skull?”(geddit cos im goffik) he asked.

“yah that’s why im here im NEW.” I SMELLED HAPPili.

Suddenly dumblydore flew in on his broomstuck and started shredding at us angrily. “NO TALKING IN THE HALLS!” he had short blonde hair and was wearing a polo shirt from APC. “STUPID GOFFS!”

satan rolled his eyes. “his so mean to us goffs and punks just becose we’re in slytherine and we’re not preps.”

I turned around angrily. “actually I fink mebe its becos ur da hawkemoff.”

“wtf?” he asked angrily.

“oh nuffin.” I said sweetly.

then suddenlyn………………. the floor opened. “OMFG NO I SCEAMED AS I FEEL DOWN. everyone looked At ME weirdly.”

“hey where r u goin?” satan asked as I fell.

I got out of the hole n it was bak in the pensive in professor megoolove’s classroom. dumblydum wuz dere. “dumblydore I think I just met u.” I said.

“oh yeah I rememba that.” dumblydor said, trying to be all goffik.

Mme Magdalena came in. “hey dis is my classroom wait wtf enoby what da hell r u doing?”

:”um.” I looked at her.

“oh yeaH I forgot bout that.”

“wth how?” I screamed forgetting she was a teacher for a second. but shes a goff so its ok.

professor Mongolia looked sad. “um I was drinking venterapisserum.” she started to cry black tears of depression. dumblydum didn’t know about them.

“hey r u crying tears of blood?” he asked curiously, tuching a tear.

“fuck off!” we both said and dumblydum took his hand away.

professor simianeve started crying again in her chair, sobbing limpid tears. “omfg enoby…I think im addicted to Pedicaboapibusserum.”


	33. Chapter 33.

AN: I sed shut up itz nut my folt ok if u don’t lik da story den ur a prep so fuk u flamerz!1111 ps im nut updating ubtil u giv me fiv god cmemtz nd diz tim I men it!111111 U SUK!1111 fangz alya 4 di help il promiz to help u wif ur story lolz1

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Oh my fuking god!1” I shooted sadly. “Shud we get u 2 St Manga’s, bitch?”

“Hel no!” she said. “Lizzen Egogy, I need ur help. Nex tim u go bak in tim, do u fink u kod ask Gabryrl Fellix 4 sum help?”

“Sure I said sadly. I went outside the door. Adrien was there!111 He wuz wearing a big blak CDP tshit which wuz his panamas.

“Hey Sexxy.” I said.

“How’d it go Enoby?” he asked in his voice was so sexy and low kinda like Christoph Maé when hes talking.

“Fine.” I reponded. We stared 2 go bak in2 da dorm.

“How far did u go wif Satan?” Avriem asked jealously.

“Not 2 far, lol.” I borked.

“Will you hav to do it with him?” Adrien asked angstily.

“I hop not 2 far!111” I shouted angrily. Den I felt bad 4 shooting at him. I said sorry. We frenched.

“What happened 2 Snipe?” I growled.

“U will see.” Adrien giggled mistressly. He opened a door……………Snap nd Lumpkin werz there!11 Nigod-ade waz pokering dem by staging dem wif a blak nife.

“NOOOO PLZ!1111” Lumpkin bagged as Nobodies started 2 suk his blood. I laffed statistically. I tok some photons of him and Snap bing torqued. (ok I no dis iz men but fink abot it ppl dey r pedoz nd Snap trid 2 rap dem and neway sadiztz rok haz any1 seen hout tensino lolz). We took sum of Snipe’s blod den Afrien and I went bak 2 our roomz. We sat on my goffik blak coffin. My cloves were kinda drity so I pot on a wite goffik dress fingie kinda like da 1 dat girl haz in Livid. (if u haven’t herd of it den FUK U!111) . I put on some blak platform high heelz. Aeryen put on ‘go rimbadu go’ by Indochine. Den………………………………………….we storted 2 take of eachotherz clozez. I tok of his shit nd he had a six-pak, lolz. We started 2 mak out lik in Da Fissions Vampirs. He pot his wetnes in my u-know-what sexily. I gut an orgy.

“Oh Adrien!111111!1 Oh mi fuking gud Adrien!1111” I screemed passively as he got an eructation.

“I luv u MaEbory.” he whispred sexily and den we fel aspleep lol.


	34. Chapter 34.

AN: SHOT DA FOK UP PREPZ!1111 hav u even red de story!11 u r proly al just prepz nd posrs so FUK U!111 fangz 2 alya 4 da help!1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

I wook up in da coffin de next day. Adrien waz gone. I got up and put on a blak shift drsss tht had a belt. I aslo had dese cute blak leggigs wif gold skullz on dem. I hade a lot of neklaces on an my Miraculous ad an exta pair of skull errings. I pot on blak betup biker bo-ots. Suddenly…………………. Nintendo cocked on da door. I hopened it.

“Hi Ibony.” he said. “Gezz wut u have 2 cum 2 Profesor Magorium’s office.”

“Ok.” I said in a deprezzd voice. I had wanted to fuk Adrien or maybe lessen to CDP or Indochine. I came anyway.

“So what the fuck happened 2 Snipe and Loopin?” I asked Ninjago flirtily.

“I fucking tortured them.” he answered in a statistic way. “They r in Abkhazian now, lol.”

I laughed evilly.

“Where r Adrien and Vampira?” I muttered.

“Dey are xcused form skool 2day.” moaned Noggin sexily. “Rite now they are watching Jak an da Cukoocokc Herat.”

We went into da office. Proffesor Mongoloids was there. She was wearing a goffik white lab coats that was all clean all ovr it kinda lik da one Rick Sanchez wears in this pic ( http/ She wuz drinking some Volumetricserum.

She took out da Pensiv and the timebakers.

“Enoby, you will have to do anozzer session now. Also I need u to get me da cure 4 being adikited.” she said sadly. “Good luck. Fangz!”

And then……….I jumped into the Prinsive again. Suddenly I looked around……………I was in da Grate Hall eating Comte Chorcula. It was mourning. I was sitting next to Satan. On a table was a tall gottik man wif long blak hair, pail skin and blue eyes wering a suit and blak Cronvrese shoes. He looked just like Joseph Fiennes. I noticed……he was drinking a portent.

“Whose he!11” I asked.

“Oh, datz Profesor Slutborn.” Satan said. “He’s da Portents teacher…………..Ebony?”

“Yah?” I asked.

“Did u know dat Marylin Mason is playing in Hogsemade tonight? And they r showing Les Frissnos de Vamiprez at da movies b4 dat.”

“Yah?”

“Well…...want 2 go 2 da contort and da movie wif me?”


	35. Chapter 35. gost of bugz

AN: fangz 2 mylene 4 da idea!1 u rok! fuk of prepz!11111111 fangz 2 alya 4 di help u rok gurl!1 ps im gong 2 end da stroy rlly sun so FUK U!111 oh yah nd if u no eny gofik namz plz tel me koz I ned 1 4 negeda!1 fangz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I went in2 da Conmen Room finking of Satan. Suddenly I gasped………………..Adrien wuz there!111

I grasped. He locked as hut as eva werring blak baggie pants, a blak TRUST t-shrit and blak eyeliner.

“Adrien what da fuk r u dong!111111” I gosped.

“Huh?” he asked. Then I remembred. It wuzn’t Adrien. It was yung Gaberl Afrest!1 He stil had a shite atitud.

“Oh hi Jabriel!1” I sed. “Im Ebony the new student lol we shook handz.”

“Yah we met b4 my nickname iz Satan rember?.” Satan said. He pinted to a groop of sexxxy gottik guyz. They where siting in a corner kutting. It wuz Luopin, Ningo's dadd and………………Snap! All of them were wearing blak eyeliner and blak Etthz band shirts. “Lizzen I’m in a goth band wif those guys.” he said. “Were playing 2nite at da Marylin Mason show as back-up.

“ORLY.” I ESKED.

“Yeah.” he said. “Were calld XBlakXClawzX. I play teh gutter. Luigi plays da drums” he said ponting to him. “Snap plays the boss. And Nigodad plays the guitar to even fo we call him Samaro, after Samara in da ring.”

“Hey bastards.” I told them they gave me Mort tactile sig. Suddenly I gasped again. “But don’t u have a lead singer!” I asked. Jaybroll looked dawn sadly.

“We uzd to but she did. She contempted suicide by silting her rists.”

“Oh my fuking god!11 Datz so fuking sad!1” I gasped.

“Its okay but we need a new led snigger.” Samaro said.

“Wel………..I said Im in a bnad myself.”

“Rilly?” asked Snap. I cudnt belive it. He used 2 b goffik!111

“Yeah were called Blody Evul Bug 666. Do u wanna hr me sing?”

Yeah said everyone. So the guys tok out der guitarz. They began to pay a song bi (geddit koz bi guyz r sooo sexah!11) Gurn Day.

“  
Totes le nouits a la infini Ah l infinil” I sang sexily (I dnot own da lyrikz 2 dat song).. Every1 gasped.

 

“Enopby? Will u join da band? Plz!1” begged Fabriel, Samoro, Nifedead and Snap.

“Um…….ok.” I shrugged. “Are we gong to play tonight?”

“Yah.” they said.

“Ok.” I said but I new dat I had 2 get a new outfit. I walked outside wondering how I kud go forward in time. Suddenly someone jumped in fornt of me. It wuz…..Morty Mcfli!1 He was wering a blak bnad tshrit and blak bagy jeans.

“What da hell r u dong here!11” I asked.

“I wil help u go frowad in tim Enoby.” he said siriusly Den……….he took out a blak tim machine. I went in2 it and……………………..sudenly I wuz forward in tim!111


	36. Chapter 36.

AN: I sed stop flaming ok!111111111 I bet u r al proly old srevinty yr oldz!111 ps CHLOEB03 UR A PREP!1 o ya nd fangz 2 alya 4 di help!111 hav fun in biscarrisse gurl!11111

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I loked around in a depresed way. Suddenly I saw Profesor Marseillan. B’rar Donna, Nietzsche and Adrien, Vampire and Wren were their to.

“OMFG Nagini I saw u nd Samaro and Snip nd everyone!11111 I kant beleev Snap uzd 2 b goffik!111111”

“Yah I no.” Nymphodag said sadly.

“Oh hey there bitch.” Profesor marzipan said in an emo voice dirnking some Voltaireserom.

Hi fuker.” I said. “Lizzen, Satan asked me out to a gottik cornet and a movie so I need a sexah new outfit for da date. Also I’m playng in a gothic band so I need an ootfit for that too.”

“Oh my satan!1” (geddit lolz koz shes gofik) gasped B’rar Donna. “Want 2 go to Morgin dToi to shop 4 ur outfit?”

“OMFS, letz have a groop kutting session!11” said Profesor Marxism.

“I can’t fucking wait 4 dat but we need 2 get sum stuff first.” said Wren.

“Yah we need sum portions for Profesor Mongolview so she wont be adikted 2 Vandorsonserum anymore nd also………….sum luv potion 4 Enoby.” Aderin said resultantly.

“Well we have potions klass now.” Wren said so let’s go.

We went sexily to Potionz class. But Snap wasn’t there. Instead there was…………………………………………Cornelio Fuck!11111

“Hey where the fuck is Sanpe!111” Adrien shouted angrily.

“STFU!1” shooted Cornelia Fuck. “He is in Azkhabian now wif Loopin he is bad and week he is a pedo. “Now do ur work!111”

My friendz and I talked arngrily.

“Can you BELEVE Snap used to be gottik!1” Vampire asked surprisedly.

“DATZ IT!11” CORNELIO FUK SHOOTED ARNGRILY. “IM GETTING PROFESOR BRIDGE!111”

He stomped out angrily.

Mi frendz and I began talking again. I began to drink some blod mixed wif beer. Suddenly I saw Hargrid in da cupboard.

“WTF is he doing?” I asked. Then I looked at Adrien. He wuz wearing tonz of eyeliner nd he locked shexier den eva. Suddenly……………“HARGRIF WUT DA FOK R U DOING!11” he shooted.

I looked around…………….Hairgrid wuz putting sumfing in my glass of blod!11 Abruen and Vampire started 2 beat him up sexily.

“God u r such a posr!1” I shooted at Hairgrid. Suddenly I looked ar what he was putting in da blood. It was………………A Bunch of Akumass!111


	37. Chapter 37.

AN: OK EVRYBODY IM GONG ON VOCATION ON DA FRIST OF JULY SO IM EEDER GONNA END DA FIK OR UPDAT IT IN WEEX. fangz!1 oh yah nd prepz stop flaming sa story!11 alya fangz 4 da help c ya gurl afta vocation!11

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ASRIEL’S PONT OF VIEW LOL

Vampire and I chaind Hairgrid 2 da floor.

“Oh mi fucking satan!11” Enoby said. She wuz so hot. “Maybe I cud uze Akumaz 2 make Satan foll in love wif me faster!1”

“But u r so sexy and wonderful aneway Mami,” said Vampire. “Why would u need it?”

“To make everyfing go faster lol.” said Enoby.

“But you wont have to do it wif him or anyfing, will u?” I asked jelosly.

“OMFG u guyz r so scary!11” said Chloe, a fucking prep.

“Shut the fuk up!1” said Wren.

“Ok well anyway lets go 2 Profesor Mandelaeve’s room.”

Adrien, Ebory and I went to Profesor Meccanogel’s room. But Profesor Minnesota wasn’t there. Instead Teo Babpit was.

Oh hi fuckers he said. Lizzen, I got u sum kewl new clovez.

I took out da cloves from da bag. It was a goffik blak leather skirt that sad zipperz all ova, black ridding bootz, redd pantihoes and a blak berey.

“OMG fangz!” I said hugging him in a gothic way. I took da clothes in da bag.

“OK Profesor Megajoules isnt hr what the fuk should we do?” asked Adrien. Suddenly he loked at a sign on da blak wall.

“Oh my fuking satan!1” I screamed as I read it. On it said Evry1 Profesor Mercurian is away. She is too gottik she is in Azkhabian now. Classes shal be taught by MR Aggeste who duzznt no much but he is tryng nd bettr than dat goff anywaiz lol. Sincerely Profesor Rumbridge.

“OMFG!111” I shoted arngrily. “How could they do that!11”

Suddenly Gabbrel Asdete came.

“WHAT DA HELL R U DONG IN MY OFICE!1” he began to shoot angrily. Sudwenly I saw Morty Mcfly’s blak tim machine!111 I jumped seductivly in2 it leaving Adrien and Vampire. Sudenly I wuz back in tim!11 I looked around. It was……………Profesor Slutborn’s efface! I sneaked around. Suddenly I saw da bortel of Akuman on his desk. Da Akumax wuz blak wif blood-red pentagramz on da wigs. It was the shape of a cross. I put it in my poket. Suddenly da door opened it wuz……..Profesor Slutgorn!11

OMG wut r u doing fuker he shooted angrily I don’t kno wut da fuk r u DOING I SHOUTED ANGRILY.

“Oh sorry I wuz just looking around koz I thought it wuz class.” you said finally hoping he couldn’t c da potion in ur pocket.

“Oh ok u can go now.” said Profesor Slutborn.

You went to the conmen room after putting on my clothes. Nimnam, Samaro and Snap were there practicing L Tran Savuage by Indochine.

“Oh hi you guys.” I said seductively. “Wheres Satan?”

“Oh he’s cumming.” said Navarino. “BTW u can kall me Hades now.” Suddenly Satan came. He was wearing a smexxy blak leather Jackson, blak congres shoes, a bnad t-shirt and a blak tie.

“Ok I will see you guyz at da concert.” I said and then I went with Satan.


	38. Chapter 38.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so everyone knows how far off the deep end I've gone, I now run the blog goffiksuggestion.tumblr.com
> 
> also shout out to the my immortal wiki y'all are fabulous

AN: wut doez every1 fink if I end da strory and den I add sum more 2 it after vocation? oh yah asnd prepz stup flaming if u dnot lik dat story den take muh quiz ok den u wil c if ur gofik or not!1111111

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX6666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Satan and I walked 2 his car. It wuz a blak car wif redd pentagrams all over it like laddybug spots. On da license plate said 666 just lik Adrien’s car. I went in it seduktivly. Stan started 2 drive it. We talked about Satanism (lolz he wuz named after Satan), kuttting, musik and being goffik.

“Oh my satan, Christoph is so fuking hot!11” Hyakmorh agreed as we smoked sum weed. (koz bi guyz r hot dey r so sensitive I luv dem lol goez fux a bi guy)

“Lol, I totally decided not 2 comit suicide when I herd Tombe sous le chame.” I said in a flirty voice. “……….Hey Satan do u know da cure 4 when ppl r adikted 2 Vavavoomseruem?”

“Well………………” he thought. “I fink u have 2 drink Vampire blod.”

Suddenly Howknoth parked da car behind a blak movie theater. Satan and I walked outside. We went in2 da movie tether were they were showing Les Frishins dee Vapmirez. In it a boy and a gurl were doing it sudenly a vapire came out o da colck lol. Satan and I laughed at da blood koz we’re sadists.

While Satan was watching da movie, I had an idea. I took Satan’s gothic blak Cour d Piret cigar sexily from his poket and put a Akuma in it. I put it bak in his blak Emile latronge bag. Satan turned arund and started 2 smoke it. Blak cloudz wif red pentagramz ind em started 2 fly around everywhere.

“OMG!111” Satan said jumping up. I gasped koz I wuz afraid hed notizd. “Enoby gess what?”

I new that da evulizing had worked.

“Akumaz has not been invented yet so it will not work.” He said. “2 badd coz I wanted 2 use sum on u.”

“Kul.” I raised my eye suggestingly. And den………. he tok of my cloves sexily and we started 2 make out. I tok of his shit. He had six-pak justr lik Joseph Fiennes!11 We frenched.

“Xcuze me but u r going 2 have 2 leave!111” shooted da lady behind us she was a prep.

“Fuk u!11” I said. Suddenly…………………. I attaked her suking all her blood.

“Noooooo!11” she screamed. All the preps in da theater screamed but everyone else crapped koz Satan and I loked so cute 2gether. Satan and I started to walk outside.

“Zomg how did u do that?” Ahwkmofh asked in a turned-on voice.

“I’m a vampire.” I said as we went into the car.

“Siriusly?” he gasped.

“Yah siriusly.” I said drinking sum beer. Satan started 2 drive da car. I smelled happily.

“Itz too bad we didn’t get 2 c da rest of the movie, don’t u fink?”

“Yah.” I said as we kised passively. Satan parked in a blak driveway next 2 da place where Adrien and I had watched CdP for the frist time. We went inside where Marylin Mason wuz playing and started to mosh lol.

“Anti-ppl now uve gone 2 far Jeus Krist Superstar!1111” screamed Marlin on da stage. We did the devil fingers. I started 2 dance really close to Satan. He was so shmexay!1 He looked at me all emo with his gothic smokey eyes and he looked exactly like Ralph Fiennes. I almost got an orgaism!1 Suddenly Marylin Mason stopped singing.

“I wood like to peasant……………..XBlakXClarzX!11” he said. I ran onstage. Lapin, Samaro, Snap and Hades were there. They started 2 play their instilments. I got onstag.

“Jay demand a la lun , et lsoley ne le sate paa,....” I sang. (I dnot own da lyerix 2 dat song) My voice sounded lik a pentagram betwen Béatrice and a gurl version of Nickola Sirkis. Everyone clappd. Satan got an eructation. “Ke c etat j'ust une avenchur et Kay saa kne durerate paa...” I sang finaly. Suddenly Locomo started playing da song wrong by mistak.

“OMFG!1” yielded Somoro. “Wut the fuck?”

“Woops im sory!” said Lopping.

“You fuking ashhole!1” Samero shouted angrily.

“U guys are such prepz!11” Snap said. “Cum on it wuz a mistake!1”

“Yah itz not his fault!11” said Nemo-dad.

“No he ruined the fucking song!1” yelled Samaro.

“U guys stop!11” I shotoed angrily but it waz 2 late. They all began 2 fight. Sudenly Samaro took out hiz nife.

“OMFG no!11” shouted Lopin but it wuz 2 late Semoro tried 2 shoot off his arm.

And den……………………………I jumped secxily in front of da bullet!11

“No!111” yielded everyone but it wuz 2 late suddenly everyfing went blak.


	39. I Am A Trolling Geinous, Lolz

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP series and I am not the real xXx_karapase_666_xXx.

AN// I am an extremely amazing clever beautiful girl, I know. Out of boredom, I cracked Not Marinette's *wink wink* passy for fun (she should really not leave her school tablet unattended!) and won't get in trouble for it. How do I know? Let's say I have connections. I just decided it was time to stop this slanderous story. Loose definition of story.

And I present to you MY amazing additions. (Though I couldn't keep reading after so much burning of my effigy, so yes, I'm winging it. Gonna turn out better than this tripe, anyhow!) Flame, laugh, do whatever you want "preps."

 

I, the French retail wearing british vampire Sue, coughed up blood.

Satan kneeled down beside me.

"Noooooooooooooooo! Don't die!"

I gave him a rueful smile. "I'm sorry. It's something I had to do, to fufill my duty as the noble gothic Marinette Sue."

Satan sobbed. "I love you Ebony."

"I love you two. I'll...I'll see you in hell." I mumbled, already finding my surroundings fading to black.

B'riar Donna Burr suddenly popped into the room for no apparent reason. She frowned when she realized the room was oddly quiet, but at the sight of Ebony's lifeless body, she screamed. Her face became pale with horror. She screamed for the healers, Dumbledore, Gabriel Agreste, Mcgoogle, Mme Mendeleiev and every single gothic person she could think of.

Suddenly, a glow started to surround the body of Ebony. Everyone stared in shock. Her body started to lift ever so slowly and then, to everyone's shock, it started to incinerate.

When everyone realized what was happening, they rushed over to try to rescue the body, but it was too late, the Sue became nothing more then a pile of black ashes.

A loud resounding of everyone bellowing "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!!" filled the room.

A flash of white light from the ashes then started to bounce around the room. Everyone cowered in fear and were temporarily blinded. When it was all over, things changed.

All the silly goth clothes dropped from everyone's bodies (AN//I will refuse to explain how the hell that happened.) and, in their place, clothes everyone would normally wear in real life appeared on their bodies. The Harry Potter characters dissapeared. Everyone remembered their real names.

When everyone got over the shock of becoming free of the gofick power, everybody cheered. Everyone started singing 'Ding dong the sue is dead...' Well, that is, until they all realized the true implications of what had happened.

Adrien plonked onto the floor, head in his hands. He started muttering to himself in confusion. Nino nervously avoided his father's gaze - how had he lived with the man and not known his name? Was that regular? Alya frowned as she distinctly remembered having died. Mlle Bustier and Mme Mendeleiev examined each other, under the impression they may have been the same person, combined with a certain Animagus witch.

Eboby Mari'nette Dementia Ravern DUPAIN Maé, or Marinette, had been a girl in their class. Despite the strange spell she'd tormented them with, there was a brief moment where they all gazed at her ashes solemnly. Brief. They all agreed to try and just forget about the whole ordeal, and try to figure out how to get back to Paris from here.

(And, because the replacement author also likes to indulge in wishful thinking, Adrien and Chloe fled the scene and got married. Tee-hee!)

 

Meanwhile...

Down in hell, Ebony shed a single tear because of her current situation. A situation that would live on for all eternity. Or at least until the end of daydreaming time.

She lost it all, but she knew she had to remain strong. Nothing would ever break her down.

She looked down over her pale body, and frowned. 'Where are my emo clothes?' She asked herself in confusion.

And then it occured to her...

For her shirt, she was wearing a crisply clean white Aimy blouse with a (color changed for funnies) pink ribbon typing up the frilly neck. Under that, she had on pink Pupy shorts that made the bottom of her blouse bunch up cutely. On her feet were soft red sandals, colorful and bright like kid's shoes. And then she saw the bag on her arm, one of those stupid snakeprints she hated.

Ebony supressed the urge to scream. Here she was decked out in clothes prep to the extreme wearing stuff from Sandro, Ba&sh, A.P.C. AND Hudson. All the places she had denounced as 'preppy'.

Panicked, Ebony hastily tried to take off the A.P.C. blouse, but underneath it, there was another A.P.C. blouse underneath. Ebony frowned, and looked under her shirt. All she saw was a bra underneath (dare I point out it's from Chantelle?). Ebony tried to remove the shirt again. But to her frustration, there was yet again another blouse to replace it.

"THIS IS STUPID AND OFFENSIVE TO MY VERY BEING!!" Ebony bellowed out to the air. She failed to see the irony in her statement, how hypocrytical her words were, seeing as she was practically calling the kettle black here.

Ebony sat back down, resigning to her fate, and mumbled to herself, "Omigod."

Shouldn't have called me a bitch, foolish fool.

/End Fixed Fic.

AN// Oh yeah, if you wanna see the original content Marinette had planned for this chapter, I accessed it through the document manager thingy. I'll post it as the next chapter in a couple seconds. Also, I'm now required to clarify, I didn't crack this without help. No names, obviously, but if you can guess who I am, who hangs out with me all the time? That person. Thanks, my bestest!


	40. OMFG Someone Hacked Into My Account!11

THE HIJACKER'S NOTE: Well... this was in the doc area... might as well let the whole world see what the real Marinette wanted to show us... Have a nice day!

 

AN: stfu prepz git a lif!111111 U SUCK!11 STUP BOLLYING MY IM FORRIN! 1111 oh and form now on il be in vocation in englind until lik august so I wont be able 2 update 4 a while, lolz. fangz 2 evry1 hu revoiwed expect da prepz hu flamed FOK U!1 CDP RULEZ 666!111

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up in da Norse’s offace on a special gothik coffin. Hairgrid wuz in da bed opposite me in a comma coz Vampir and Adrien had bet him up. Mr. Noris was cleaning the room.

“Oh mi satan wut happened!” I screamed. Suddenly Gawkmoth came. He loked less mean then usual.

“Get the fuk out u fucking bastard!11” I yielded.

“Thou hath nut killd Vampire yet!11” he said arngrily. Sudenly he started 2 cry tearz of blood al selective.

“Haxkmofh? OMFG what’s wrong!111” I asked.

Sudenly………. Gabbrl Asrtest, Profesor Magooglio and Nemodemo came! B’rar Donna and Vampire were wif dem. Every1 was holding blak boxez. HWAKNOTH DISAPAERD.

“OMFG Enoby ur alive!111” Scremed Vampire. I hugged him and B’rar Donna.

“What the fuk happened?” I asked dem. “Oh my satan!11 Am I lik dead now?” I gosped.

“Enoby u were almost shot!11” said Nimodio. “But da ballet could not kill u since u were form anodder time.”

“But fangz anyway!1” said Gabriel holding oot his arm. I gasped. He stull wuz a shite fahter!

“OMG I cant beleve Vampirz’ dad shot u!1” I gasped.

“Well 2 be honest Snap wuz pozzesd by Snap bak den.” said Propesser Minorities.

“Yah he wuz a spy.” Narmada said sadly. “He wuz really a Death Dealer.”

“And he wuz such a fuking poser 2!11” said Jaybrull. “He didn’t even realy no hu CDP were until I told him.” Well anyway everyone tarted 2 give me presents. I was opening a red box wif balk spotz (there wuz a dvd of jak an da ckckok hat in it) on it when I gasped. Mr. Noris looked up angrily coz he h8ed gothz.

“Hey haz aneone fuking seen Adrien?” I asked gothikally.

“No Adrien told me he wood be watching La morte Vivante.” said Profesor Mengondola. “He duzzn’t know dat ur better. Anyway da norse said u could get up. Cum on!1”

I got up suicidally. Gabroll, Nintendont and Profesor Marcelino left. I wuz wearing a blak losse nightgun. It had two layers, bot blak, an da top 1 wuz rly thin an had wite spots on it. It hade dese sleve fingies and it wuz rly cumfurbl. I put on a blak ledder Jackson ovr a blod-red halter, a blak skirt with blak tulle and sorta sparkli blak flats. I left the hospital’s wings wif B’rar Donna, Wren and Vampire.

“OMFG letz celebrate!11” gasped Wren.

“We can go wach La Morta Vivant wif Adrien!1” giggled Vampire.

“Letz go lizzen 2 Etz and kut ourselvz 666!11” said Rose. We opened da conmen room door sexily. And den………..I gasped……………………………………… Abrien wuz there doing it wif Gabrl Address!1111111111111111111111111 He wuz wearing a blak tshirt wif 666 on da front and baggy jeanz.

“U fucking prep!11” we all yielded angrily.

“Yah u betrayed us!111” shooted Vampire angrily as he took out his blak gun.

“No u don’t understand!1” screamed Adrien sadly as he took his thingie out of Msr Agetsss.

“No shit u fuking suk u preppy bastard!111” said Wren trying 2 attak him (u rok girl!1). I ran suicidally to my room I sexily took a steak out.

“Enoby no!11111” screamed Adrien but it wuz 2 l8 I had slit muh ritsts wif it suddenly everyfing went blak again.

 

Hijacker's Note: Ugh... I know... terrible... nonsensical and disgusting... but then again, this wouldn't be the talk of Collége Françoise Dupont if not for the fact that the writing standards meets the level of a day old fetus...

Sincerely,

Someone-You-Know-And-Love  
Auf wiedehersen ~


	41. Chapter 41.

AN: 2 every1 hu kepz flaming diz GIT S LIF!!!!! I bet u proly odnt no hu cistop maé is ur proly al prepz and pozers!!!!!!!!11111 neway sum1 hakked in2 mi akkount in November and dey put up my last chaptah but now der is a new 1. im surry 4 nut updating g 4 a while but ive been rilly bizzy. im trying 2 finish da story b4 da new movie kumz out. Im gong on vacation 4 a mons I wont be bak until abott 2 weeks. OMFG abrien iz so hot in all da pix 4rom hiz nu potoshout!!!111 I wunted dem 2 put a kameo by kriptop maé lol if dey wer in da Sam room i wud DIE OV HOTNES!!!11111 alua u rok gurl hav fun in ingland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I wook up I wuz in a strange room. I loked around I wuz wearing da same outfit I had when is performed wif XBlakXClawzX!!!!!11 I looked arund confusedly. It wuz da Norse’s office but it looked difrent!! On da wall wuz a pik of Marlyin Munzon!!!1111 (just imagin dat he is an 80s goffik band 2 ok koz he is more old den Paris Vilence or Justin e)) der wuz also a goffik blak Daff Punk calander with a picture of the robbots werring iyeliner and blak cloves. On it said ‘1980.’

“OMFG!!! Im back in Tim again!!!!111” I screamed loudly. Suddenly Satan(dis is actually yung gjabriel agrest 4 photo refrenss!). Hwaknoth wuz wearing a blak leather Jackson, blak tight jeans and fishnet pantz. He looked so sexah I almost had an orgy!!!!11

“OMFG Enoby r u ok.” He asked gothikally.

“Yah Im okay 4 ur in4mation.” I snapped sexily. “OMG am I dedd???” koz I remembered I had jumped in front off da bullet from da gun. I also rememberd cing Abrien doing it wif him dad, older Saten, Gabrel Angrest!!!!111

I guessed dat when I had slit mi wrists I had went bak in tim instead of dieing. I knoew I could go forward in time if I found a par ov timbakers or da tim machine.

“No ur not dead.” Satan reassured suicidally as he smokd a cigarette sexily and smoke came all over his face. “Ur a vampire so u kant die frum a bullet. Cum on now lets go c how Ninnos Dad is doing.”

I noo dat da real reason I didn’t die from da ballet was koz I was from da future. “WTF!!!! Semiro almust shot Luppin!!!” I said indigoally. I knew that Somorrow had really ben possezzed, but I didn’t want him2 know I knew.

“Yah I know but he had a headache he wz under a lot of stress.” Satan reasoned evilly.

“I guess that’s ok.” I said because Samaro hadn’t really shot Lapin. Also I noo that Lapin wood now have severe PTSD from the trauma of almost dying. I walked seduktivly outside with Satan. Suddeni I saw a totally sexi goffik bi guy!!!!!11 He had nachrul platnum blond hair wiv red tipz and he wuz wearing goffik blak iliner, a blak Berurear Noir shirt (it was acshully just blank becuos dey didt exist yet lolz), blak congress shoes and black baggy pants. His har wuz all messy an secxy like Shy'm in da On se foot de nous vido, expect nut becuos I dont fink Shy'm is sexy lol nut at AL SHEZ A PREP. “Hey.” He sed all qwietly and goffically.

“Who da fuck is that?” I asked angrly cos I did nut kno him.

“Dis is…Abrienz lust mom!!!!!!!!!11” Sed Volximort. “i kno hes spposd 2 b a gurl but im bi n dis is way hptttr lol. He went 2 hodwartz wif me an I becam Haqknoff becos we brake up

“Hey Momdad Asrest.” I said seductively evn tho I wuz nut tring to b.

“Lol hi Enoby.” He answered but then he ran away bcos he had hair of magical creature. He was humming Ce'tait salmnte romantic under his breth( I no dat is not 80s but pretend it is ok!!)

“Bye.” I sed all sexily.

“Dat was Mam Address. He used 2 b my boifreind but we broke up.” Satan said sadly, luking at his blak nails.

“OMFG I can get u bak 2gether!” I said fingering something I didn’t know wuz in my pocket- a blak Skip da Uze cideo ipod that I could take videos wif (duz ne1 elze no about dem??? dey kik azz!!!!).

“Ok u can 4get about ur class for now, Mam Agets. Im going 2 show u something grate!!!!1” I led them to da Great Hall. “Cum on u guys.”

Loopi, Nimmodad, Hadde and Semoro and Snake were all in da Grate Hall. Pupin woudnt talk wiv Somorro because he had tried 2 shoot him.

“Go fuk urself you fukking douche!” he shouted at him. “Afrien is never gong 2 b frends with vampire now!!1”

“Yah go fuck urself Samaro!” Snape agreed but I noo he wuz lying koz it had been his folt Sambada had almost shot Logon.

“B quiet u guys.” I said sexily. Mi plan waz working oot great. Now I kood make Hawkeboth good wivout doing it with him! Now Vampire’s dad wood never die and “OK Satan and Mamd, u guys can start making out.” I said and I started 2 film dem wiv da ipod.

“Kool.” said Namelsad as Hawkmoth and Mamad started 2 make out sexily. We watched as tdey started 2 take each odderz cloves off sexily. Samaro, Namesake, Snake and Losers all watched koz dey wer prolly bi. I noo Snape was bi.

“Oh my fukking god!!!! Hawkmoth! Heckmoth!” screamed Mamadres as his glock touched Hawkmoth’s.

But suddenly everything stopped as da door opend and in kame………………Dumblydore and Mr. Norris!!!!111111111111


	42. da blakkest ov spotz

AN: omg da new book iz kumming out rlly soon I kant wait!!!1111. I fink dat snap will be really the same person as Volximort koz dey are both haff-blood so dat will explain y he kild dumblydore and he hated hairy!!!!!1111 nd den hairy wil have 2 kommit suicide so voldimort will die koz he will rilly be a horcrox!!!!!111 omg I hope draco nd harry get 2getha dat will be so shmexxy, wont it?? If dey don’t den JKR is hamophobic!!!!!111111 fangz 4 da help wiv facts, juleka u rok!!!111

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat depressedly in Dumbledork’s office wiv Mamdam, Satan, Nindoad, Hades, Snap and Luoin. Dumbledore was sitting in front of us cruelly. He looked more young den he did in da future. He had taken da ipod away and wuz now lizzening 2 a shitty Shy'm song.

“What da hell is this anyway??” he cackled meanly. I hoped he didn’t find out dat I was frum another time.

“Whatever u do don’t blame Ibony, u jerk.” Satan said.

“Yah, siriusly she was trying to get Satan and Madame back together.” Hadds said deviantly.

“Be quiet you Satanists.” Dumbledore cockled. “If ur lucky I’ll probably send u all to Akazaban!!! That will teach u to copolate in da Great Hall.” He changed the song on da ipod 2 a Alliagge song. Suddenly I noticed sumfing strong about da Ipod. It was slowly chonging! Dumblydore didn’t notece.

“You fucking poser.” I muttoned.

“I bet you’ve never herd of Ihtz.” Semere said. Know I knew waht da iPod was chonging in2- Morti McFly’s tim machine!!!!!11

“Shut up Somaro!!!” Adrien’s dad shouted.

“Yeah shut up!!!!” Snake said preppily.

“No u shut up Dumblydore!!!!!!!!1111” said Gabrel.

“I’ve had enough of u Satanists in my school!!!!” shouted Dumbledore spuriously.

Suddenly I grabed da iPod from him. “Evry1! Jump in b4 itz 2 l8!!! I jumped in2 it. But only 1 odder person jumpd in. It was……..Satan.

“You dunderheads!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111” screamed Dumbledore wisely as we went.

I looked around. I wuz in da Slitherin conmen room wiv Satan. I was wearing a red cordigen wif blak skuulz on it, and unda I wuz wering a blak tite bnad shirt, blak leggims wif silvr studz at da bottem. My earrings were my litl Laddybug studz and my raven hair was all down insted ov in pigtells.

“Hey kool where iz dis?” he asked in an emo voice.

“Dis is da future. Dumbeldore’s iPod dat he tried to take away from me wuz really also a tim machine.” I told him.

“Kool what’s an ipatch?” he whimpered.

“It’s somefing u use 2 lizzen 2 music.” I yakked.

“OMFG kool wait whatz a 4-letter-wurd 4 aphid?” he esked in his sexah voice.

“Um I guezz pest????” I laid confuesdly.

“Yah I wuz just triinyg to make sure u were stil da same perzon.” He triumphently giggled.

Suddenly some of my friends walked in.

“OMG you’re fucking alive!” said Ginny wearing a blak leather jocket, blak pencel skirt and a goffik black Skop da Use shirt. I explained 2 her why I was alive.

“Konichiwa, bitch.” said Wren. She was wearing a skaetr dres showing off her boobs with omber panthoes unda it. With it she waz wearing greay swedd ankle boots, white foundation, blak eyeliner, glod eyeshadow, and blak lipstick.

“Hey, motherfucker.” Said Diabolo with his tomtoe red hair. He waz wearing a black La Feme t-shit and blak baggy pants.

“Hey whose that, Ibony?” B’riar Donna questioned as she walked in wearing a whit logsleeve shit with blak strippes on it, a red letther skirt with blak lace leggegs undr, and black flates.

“Oh its Satan.” I told her and she nodded knowing da truth.

Suddenly Satan started to cry.

“Are you okay Satan?” we asked concernedly.

“OMFG ur from da future!!1! What if u don’t like m anymore koz were from difrent times?????” he asked.

“No I still like you.” I said sexily to him.

“Ok.” He said ressuredly. I let him lizzen 2 Dans et danse by CDP on my ipod while I was about to go outside to find out some fingz. I gave Diabolo a signal to keep Satan occupied. Satan fell asleep. I took the iPod. I was about to walk outside. Profesor Mendelssohn ran in!!!!!!!1111 She was wearing a gothic blak tortleneck, white labe coat, and red converse shoes. She was wearing LOTS of blak iliner.

“Oh my fucking god, where’s Adrien!!!!111 How did Snap get back here!!! I tohot he wuz in Azerbaijan.” I asked sadly.

“Ebony I was so worried abott u but I know you can’t fucking die because you’re a vrompire. Snape came back because that girl Chloe freed him. I never liked her she was a bad student.” Mnegglege said reassuredly.

“That bitch!!!!!!!11 Did she also free Hargrid and Loopin?” I shouted angrily. I hated Chloe because she was a fucking prep.

“Yes they are on the loose at this school. Dumblydore is back Cornelia is on his way to help evry1. Tell evry1 u see to lock themselves in their conman room!!!!!!” Mangalore said worriedly.

“OK. But where’s Adereien???? How cum he was doing it with M Aggeste?????”

“I dunno why but I know he almost tried 2 commit suicide after he saw u almost kill urself.” she said.

“OMG dat’s terrible!!!!!!!!” I gasped. Satan was still asleep, so he couldn’t tell what was going on. Then I said “Lizzen evry1, I have sumthing imptent to do. in hr evry1 stay!!!!!!!!!” wiv dat I ran out.

“Good luck Marinette!!!!!!!11” everyone cried.

I ran sexily down the staris in2 da Grate Hall while da portraits around looked at me scaredly. There was hardly ne1 else in the stairs nd tere was an atmosphere of horrer. On da way I saw Chloe laughing on da stairs. She was wearing a a yellowe shirt wif strips, a white pants A.PC and white sparklie wedgeds. She looked jest like a pentagram of those fucking preps Adrey Tattoo and Brigettt Bradot.

“You fucking bitch!!!!!111” I shouted angrily.

“No, your totally a bitch. Now Hawkmoth will like totally kill u!” she laughed.

“Crucibles!!!!!!!!!1” I shouted selectively pontificating my blak wand and she started screaming koz she was being tortured and I laughed sodistically.

“No!!!!!!1 Help me!!!!!!1 Please!!!!!!!!1” Chloe screamed terrifiedly.

I put up my middle finger at her. In her hand I saw da video camera Snape and Lumpin had used to take da video of me. I put the tape of Hawkmnoth doing it with Madmane onto it. Then I continued to rown down the stairs with the camera. When I had reached da Grate Hall I saw Vampire Potter. “OMG Vampira!!!!111” I yielded.

We hugged each udder happily. He locked at me wif his gothic red eyes and curlie bron hair. Around them were blak eyeliner and iShadow. His He wus wearing a blak leather Jackson, skinnie pants, a Indochime concert shirt and his blak congress shoes. He looked mor like Mat Bastard from Skip th Use than ever. (did u hear der song gohst it rox!!!1)“I wus so worried you died!” moaned Vampire.

“I know but Im a vampire lol. When I woke up I wuz back in 1980, so neway I bought Hecknofth from when he was yung with me.”

“Where’s Adrien?” I asked spuriously.

“Adrien? You mean that fukking poser who betroyed you?” Vampir snarkled with anger in his sexy voice.

“I NO BUT WE HAV 2 FIND HIM.” I SED SMARTY.

“I’ll do it den.” Nino said angstily.

“OK.” I argreed. Suddenly……….all da lights in da room went out. And den…….a buch of Akumaz appeared.

“Oh my fucking satan!!!!!” Nino shouted.

“I fink Haqkmoth has arrivd.” I sed anxiously. “Fuck, I have to find Adrien!!1 I guess we shood separate.”

“Ok.” Vampire sed diapperating. Sadly I ran into the Great Hall.


	43. Chapter 43.

AN: I fink after dis I wil hav abott 2 or three mor chapterz. Fangz 2 all muh revyooers not das flamers if u flamed sis story den u suk!!!!!!!!!111111 if u flam den fukk u!!!111

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked sexily into the Great Hall. It was empty except for one person. Adrien was there!! He sat der in deddly bloom in his blak 666 t-shirt and his skinni jean. He had slit his wrists!!!!!111 I felt mad at him for having sexwith Gasriel but I felt sorry for him. He looked just like Christoph Maé with his red eyes and his pale white face.

“Adrien are you okay????” I asked.

“I dont know how 2 handle it.” he whiskered depressedly. I thought of that CDP song nd I got even more depressed koz that song always makes me cry.

“Oh Adrien why did you do it with that fucking bastard M Address?” I asked teardully.

“I-” Adrien began to say but suddenly Lupin and Mr. Norris appearated in2 da room!! They didn’t see us.

“Im so glad we me and Snape were freed.” said Loopin.

“Dam, this job would be great if it wasn’t 4 da fukking students!” Mr. Norris argreed.

“Pope Wedekind!!!!!111” I yielded angrily pointing my wand at them.

“Noooooooo!!!!1” Lupin shouted as a rope went all around him. Mr. Norris ran away.

“You fukking perv.” I said laughing wiv depths of evil and depressedness in my voice. “Now u have 2 tell us where Heckmoth is or I’m gong 2 torture u!!!!”

“I don’t now where he is!!!!1111” said Loopin. Suddenly Satan and Vampire ran in2 da room. Vampir didn’t know who Satan was really.

“Oh my satan, we were so worried about u guys!!1” Vampire said. I looked sexily at Adrien with his goffik green cat eyes with contacts, blak t-shirt that said 666 on it and pale skin like Christoph Maé, Vampir with his sexy blak hair and red eyes just like Bryan Trésor and Satan who looked jist like Joseph Fiennes then.

I selectively took the caramel from my pocket. And then….. I began frenching Adrien sexily. Loopin gasped. Adrien began to take all of his cloves off and I could see his white sex-pack. Then Vampire took his own clotes off too. We all began making out 2gther sexily. I took off my lavnder lacie bra, my maching lace penties and the rest of my clothes. Every1 took their glocks out except 4 me im a girl lol. “Oh mi satan!! Adrien!!!!” I screamed as he put his hardness in my thingy Den he did da same fing to Nino. I began making out wiv Satan and he joined in. “OMS!!!111” cried Vampire. “Oh Vampire! Vampire!!!” I screamed screamed. “Oh Satan!!!!!” yelled Nino in pleasore. Loopin watched in shock. Wee took turns doing torture curses on him koz we were all sadists. Suddenly……………………………..

………….a big blak car that said 666 on the license plate flew strait through da windows. And Gabbroll wuz in it!!!!!!!11


	44. Chapter 44.

AN: well I hav noffing 2 say but evrt1 stup glamming ok!!111 if any gofik ppl r reading dis den u rok!!!11 omg I stil kant wait 4 next yera!111 im su exited 4 da noo scull year evn tho itz so lam lol!!!!1111 omfg im leeving dubya pretty soon kant wait!!! Diz wil prolly be da last chaptah until I kum bak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Dat’s mi car!!!!” shooted Adrien angrily. But suddenly it was revealied who was in da car. It wuz………….Hyokmoth!!!!!

“I shall free you Loopin but first you must help me kill these idiotic donderheads.” he said cruelly from the car as it flew circumamcizing above us. “Ebony Mari'nette Dementia DuPAINcheng Maé must be killed. Den the Bork Howk shall never die!!!!”

“You fucking prep!!!” yelled Adrien. Then he loked at me sadly. “I forgot to tell u, Ebony. Mie dad made me do it with him. I didn’t really have sexx him but he’s a ropeist!!!!”

We all put our clothes on quickly except Satan. We were so scarred!!!!1 But Satan didn’t change. Instead he changed into a man with gren eyes, spandix, a big robe and pappylon mask. He had changed into………… Hawkenoth!!!!!!!111

“I knew who thou were all along.” he cackled evilly and sarcastically at me. “Now I shall kill thee all!!!!!!” Thunder came in da room.

“No plz don’t kill us!” pleaded Vampire. Suddenly Wren, B’riar Donna, Diabolo, Drakness, Drocula, Crab and Joyal, Hargrid, Mcgondalavie, Dumblydore, Hadedads and GABriel agreste all ran in.

“What is da meaning of dis?” Gabriel Agvest asked all angrily and Hawkmoth stared at him. "Uh oh" Gabbyrl muntered, and he got asborbed in2 Hwakmonth!. Hazknothe flew above the roof evilly on his clwd of butreflise.

“Oh my goth!” Mecuraga gosped. (geddit kos im goffik)

“The Howk Moth shall kill all of you. Then you must submit to him!!!!” Snape ejaculated menacingly.

“You fucking prep!” NiHades shouted angrily.

“I know a four-letter word 4 dirt, CRUCIALLY!!!” screamed Nino but da sparks from his wand only hit Adrien’s car. It fell down Snap quickly crowled out of it and picked up the cideo camera.

“Oh my fucking god!!!1” I cried becoze the video of me in da bathrum, the video of me dong it wif Asrien and the video of Satan doing it with

“If you kill me then deze cideos will be shown to everyone in the skull. Then u can be just like that goffik dued Mathieu Vallbuena.” He laughed meanly.

“No!” I scremed. “FYI I hav da picter of u doing it with Loopin!!!!11”

“Whats she talking abott??????” Lupin slurped as he sat in chains.

“I saw 2 she’s gunna show evry1 da picter!!!111” Nino shouted angrily.

“Shut up!!!111’” Lumpkin roared.

“Foolish ignoramuses!!!!!!” yielded Hawkemoth from his broomstick. “Thou shall all dye soon.”

“Think again you fucking muggle poser!!!!!1” Nino yelled and then he and Dracul and Natanaël both took out blak guns! But Heckmoti took out his own one.

“U guyz are in a Latin stand-of!!!!!!!111” I shouted despariedrly.

“Acco Natomatë’s wand!!!11” cried Hawkeboth nd suddenly Nitinïl’s wind was in his hands. “Now I shall kill thee all and Evony u will die!!!!!!!!11111”

He maid Akumaz come all over da place.

“Save us Ebony!” Mme Mcgonadolastier cried.

I cried sexily I just wanted 2 go 2 the commen room and slit my wrists with mi friends while we watched Le Frisons de Vapmir and Hoote Tensoin and do it with Adrien but I knew I had 2 do somefing more impotent.

“MIRACULEUSE COCCINELLE!!!!!!!!!!!11111” I shooted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those savvy to My Immortal, this is the last chapter. "But wait, this is slated for 45 chapters!" Yup. Stick around.


	45. Rideau Appel

Thank you.

Thank you for reading. If you only read the first chapter and skipped to this last one, or if you slogged through all of it, thank you. Thank you for supporting this, whether you left a kudos, or a comment, or merely a hit. Without such support, I wouldn't have continued past the 5th chapter. But all the support and love I've gotten over this, when I thought I might get none at all, has spurred me on to write a whole extra endcap chapter.

At 22,731 words so far (and more to add with this finale chapter), this has become my longest work, with the most comments, and the most hits. And this is not even my best work, so this encourages me that one day I will make something even more widely loved. In fact, if I may divert your attention, please do check out my other works. As a thank you and a love letter to the wonderful month I worked on this, I decided you all deserved to know what happened behind the scenes of this work. The story behind the story. So, here it is.

 

* * *

 

Marinette closed her sketchbook, and crossed the room to her balcony. Already open, letting in the warm breeze of Parisian summer night. She sipped the flute of champagne she dangled from her hand as she leaned on the railing, looking out over her city. So many lights, so many people. She'd seen this sight so many times but it still enraptured her. It made her a bit reminiscent.

Ah, to be young. She recalled the days before the Miraculous claimed her, gifting her with power to protect her city. She was such a fool, back then. She was so preciously naive, endearingly dumb.

She remembered the year she turned 13. Oh, god! She was such a dweeb, Harry Potter nerd with an obsession for fashion but too blind to see it was her calling. She'd wanted to be a writer. Fat lot that turned up. What was that dumb fanfiction she wrote called again? Your Mortality? All she remembered is that it was horrendous. As art by children tends to be.

She'd started writing it, she recalled, on request by Alya. Oh, Alya. She'd wanted Marinette to write something about them, a story involving all their friends. As with all things, Marinette took it and ran, clumsily creating some mock-up selfinsert Harry Potter monstrosity. But she did go full at it, with all her heart, so could she really be faulted?

Perhaps a little.

It was such a confusing year. She'd started writing in spring, and was turning 13 in the fall of that year. All the events seemed to come together cohesively in hindsight, actually, it was no wonder that year was so mind boggling. It was both she and Alya's first year at a new school, together somehow but happily. The Collegé François Dupont.

A fancy place, well above her family's means, and light-years above Alya's. They'd thought themselves so clever, having got in with scholarships. Not academic scholarships, Marinette's was for gymnastics and Alya's for photography. The Collegé was trying for a diversity project, and trying to up its stake in the world of art academia. The two girls just happened to be in the right place, in the right families, in the right interests, in the right genes, at the right time. Back then, they didn't understand that nuance, and just thought they were very good.

And a couple months into the semester, Alya had asked her to write.

So much happened over the course of writing the story. So much changed. The first time Alya and Marinette seriously fought was during that time, the time she learned not to trust Sabrina, and the whole thing revolved around her first crush, Adrien Agreste. It was tumultuous, the first year of teenage crashing into her like a wave. A horrible, terrible, embarrassing wave.

She sighed and pulled herself up from her lean on the balcony, finishing off the champagne and reentering her bedroom. The night was getting a bit chilly, but not so much that she closed the doors out, sheer white drapes fluttering in the gentle breeze. She put the glass flute down on the table, and sat in her big red chair, legs curling up underneath her. The fireplace unlit in front of her, she pulled over her laptop. She was thinking, maybe it was still online? Morbid curiosity would spell her doom one of these days, honestly, but she can't just not search.

Oh, good lord. It was still up.

She pored over her old work, consuming 5 chapters in one go before she had to come up for air. Wow. This was even shittier than she remembered. Memories were flooding back now, she remembered what she was doing when she wrote each chapter. Usually it was blowing off homework, sitting huddled at her desk at home. But she'd written chapter 3 at Alya's, squealing together about the plot, having her edit it as they went.

Why the hell had she written it in English again? She was French, from France, and still was to this day. She was better at English now, at least. Alya watched a lot of American movies, and had taken an English class one semester, so she was always better at English than Marinette, and still was to this day.

God, had she really written that about her and Adrien? So embarrassing. Hopefully he didn't remember she wrote this, because they still spoke to each other to this day. Utterly mortifying. The creation of this monstrosity had definitely not lessened her awkwardness towards Adrien, by any stretch. Why did she have to have been such a terrible child? An urge to somehow get this deleted rolls over her like a wave, suddenly. But... not just yet. She had to keep on reading.

And, oh, the part where Nino comes in. Oh joy, what cringe. She hadn't even been overtly romantically interested in Nino, she recalled, just kind of wanting someone to want her? And also been goffik trash. At least she had been right about Nino being into guys. She felt a spark of pride at the accuracy of her younger self's gaydar.

Through the night, she gorged her eyes on her previous mistakes, cringing and laughing and reminiscing. At one point she may have gotten a tad too tipsy on champagne and called up Chloe, who had been asleep, to ask her if she remembered the time that Chloe overtook her account and wrote a whole troll chapter in much better English than Marinette could muster to this day. To Marinette's jubilant surprise, Chloe did recall. And then promptly hung up on Marinette.

And all too soon, it was over. It just, ended.

Why hadn't she continued? She was almost disappointed. She couldn't even recall why she hadn't gone on. There was no one reason. 44 chapters, and she just stopped? She had gone on vacation to, uh, "dubya", which must've been Dubai. Yes, she remembered that trip. It was a school trip, and...

Oh. That was why she had stopped.

On that trip to Dubai, she had found her Miraculous. The earrings were peddled by a shady stallkeeper, practically shoved into her hands. She'd tried to pay, even though they were allegedly very cheap, but they'd managed to get away. It was suspicious even to her naive mind, but she'd been having... dreams. The only reason that she'd wanted the jewelry in the first place was because she'd recognized them from her vivid dreams.

And shortly after, when she returned home to Paris, she discovered that she really was meant to be a hero, and there really was more to these earrings. She was suddenly a lot more busy, so the writing stopped.

It was sad, but... from hindsight, if she had never stopped writing, would she have ever got into fashion? Would she be as happy, as fulfilled as she was now? Probably not. If she had tried to keep writing, her life would've taken a drastically different turn.

For example, Alya. Marinette and Alya had gotten to a point where they fought near constantly over the story, over each other, over some dumb spat where Alya took her sweater. Though the fire died a little bit, they were still hardly on speaking terms, and Alya had resigned from being her editor. That may make it seem all dramatic and professional, but back then, to them, it was.

But after the Miraculous, Marinette had apologized to Alya, sincerely looking to rekindle their friendship, craving support in this time. Even though she could never tell Alya what was really going on. She had responsibility now, and so the whole ordeal looked silly. It was silly. Alya agreed, at first begrudgingly, but really came around. They hung out more, talked more, joked more. They recovered, got closer. In fact, they got closer in every way...

Marinette pulled up a picture of the two of them from recent times. It was a selfie taken by Alya at their trip to the Louvre last week. One arm held the camera at length, the other around Marinette's shoulders as Alya kissed her on the cheek. Yeah, she'd say she's glad she stopped writing.

Suddenly her body was all too aware of how long she'd stayed awake. She yawned and closed her laptop, melancholy gone. She closed her balcony, turned out her light, and tucked into bed. Tomorrow, she was going to kiss her girlfriend quite a lot.


End file.
